A Path of Memories
by Tempest Child
Summary: CHAPTER 8 is UP!YAY! Our heroes lead a new destiny for Balamb and the world, but the past catches up with them and Quistis finds herself torn between her memories and her future. Alone, she begins to search for the truth about her forgotten past. Rea
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing so don't bother trying to sue me.

New story for me, so please no flames but I appreciate all reviews and advice. This takes place thousands of years before the current FFVIII. Also, I changed some aspects about the Guardian Force and this story will only reflect the story line of Final Fantasy VIII so there will be different interpretations of summoning and stuff but I promise it will make sense. I plan on making this a saga so feel free to ask any questions. Please review!

Dedicated to Winter's Roar, for never failing to make me grin.

~Prologue~

The gateway sealed shut with a last vestige of blinding light before it blew out like a candle. It was an eternal chasm of shadow. There was no ceiling, floor or wall to mark the boundaries, no wind to break the maddening silence nor any sign of life beyond the one who opened the doorway. A man would go insane after a single moment in this world. Yet it went all unnoticed to the fiery being. A rippling mane of fire burned without smoke or fuel. Gargantuan limbs stood patiently before the darkness. Great jagged horns sprouted from the back of the head elegantly designed to fashion its wearer. Where fur would be evident, there were only flickering flames that danced lazily upon the creature's form. It snorted irritably; a hiss of scorching air. Ifrit could have taken any form he wanted, but was content with his beastly appearance. Besides, he could care less with petty details. He could not say the same for the others. Quezacotl floated nearby in the airless void. Instead of feathers, she was covered in a misty exterior, calm emerald in shade. Her skin appeared to shift with a cloudy movement. Tribal marks streaked from the wings and torso, glistening with a godly demeanor. She too, made no effort to speak with the others. The three-headed demon hound of hell pawed the ground with his claws almost boringly, while a tiny dragon with a ruby embedded into its skull blinked in a curious manner. There were more waiting with him. Leviathan with his serpent body perched like a cobra ready to strike. Diablos with his horrifying demonic wings and blood red skin. Siren plucking the strings of her golden harp idly. Alexander the Archangel stood as stolid as any sentry. A tiny hole opened from the center and a hooded creature with glowing amber eyes scurried out, clutching a tiny lamp and a silver knife. No one paid him any mind. Days or even years could have pass if it was in the real world. Here, a stasis of empty time stood still. And yet they waited. 

A last a doorway sliced opened the world of shadow and closed itself, leaving a lithe, stunning woman dressed in a pale blue silk dress. Raven black hair touched down to her waist. The hems of her sleeves held perfect moonstones that matched her serene, ever calm look. High cheekbones, deep sapphire eyes, and pale skin, she made a queen look like a beggar. Shiva was what the mortals had called her. Goddess of Ice. It was a human legend that her gaze alone could freeze blood and her touch, bring a tempest to his frozen death. For being a tale told to frighten children, it was not far off. With effortless grace, she took her time striding to her place beside the fire demon. Snow drifted from the locks of hair and ice sparkled with a shimmering glint. Unlike the other Guardians, Shiva was the only one who took the form of a human. He was not in the slightest impressed. She spent far too much time among these mortals than she did with her own duties, he thought as he shook his head in disgust. 

"You are late." 

He was the first to speak. His words a deep rumbling of content and a brush of annoyance. Not bothering to even face him, Shiva flicked back a lock of hair, but he knew she wore a cold smile of satisfaction. 

"I was not aware of a deadline Ifrit." she replied smoothly. Too smoothly. 

"We cannot afford for you to waste such time on your own petty schemes," he growled under his breath and the flames danced even higher. If his strength was formidable, his anger was unmatched.

"We have greater matters of importance that need of our attention."

"We?" she mocked. "I did not know you proclaimed yourself the spokesperson for us all. In that case, please exclude me from anything that you say for the rest of us. I do not like having an arrogant beast govern my affairs."

Ifrit gnashed his fangs together. Blazing eyes, hot with rage met Shiva's frozen but equal stare. Neither of them even thought of backing down from the other. The other spirits ignored them except for Bahamut. With a wing span equal to Quezacolt and diamond hard scales, the Lord of Dragons grinned with far too many teeth. 

"That is enough. Both of you."

The voice showed no emotion but was stern enough to be obeyed. Mentally swearing in every tongue he knew, Ifrit sneered at the icy woman and turned his attention back to the others. Shiva just adjusted her dress. Ifrit shook off any signs of discomfort since Shiva never showed irritation, and waited. Tiamat, a smaller and darker version of Bahamut nodded after he was sure he had their full attention. From the circle of Guardians, Gilgamesh stepped forward. A crimson cloak and hood covered his body except for two sharp eyes and three fake arms that sprouted from his side. Ifrit was not fooled. Under the elaborate costume were four capable arms, no doubt a sword for each of them hidden behind his back. Odin's horse snorted at Cerberus who sniggered with three very unfriendly rows of teeth. The rider, as gargantuan as his steed, was armored in a war suit that blended perfectly to his surroundings. Odin was a silent wolf of a man. Capable of unmoving patience and deadly speeds. It was the red cloaked warrior who broke the silence. It had been hundreds of years since the last gathering. But they were all essentially the same. Except for Shiva. Oh how he hated that woman. Putting on his usual grimace, Ifrit tuned his attention back to the speaker. There was no need for welcoming or introductions again. He had known most of them for far longer than he would have liked.

"The mortals are involved in a full scale war," The calm but commanding voice demanded attention and respect. Not bothering to search for any sign of emotion, he continued without delay. " This has been the greatest war in a thousand years. Every nation has been torn into this conflict. I have seen it with my own eyes. Millions have died. Cities have been wiped out and the war goes on without pause." As on cue, the water serpent rose his head and cut into the conversation as he always did. Unwinding his coiled body, he was the perfect image of arrogance and self-assurance. 

"That is none of our concern. We Guardians were given the task to foresee the balance of the world. Not it's inhabitants." Leviathan answered in a cool, confident tone as if he had repeated himself one too many times. "These people do nothing but give into their desires of greed and power. If they destroy themselves then so be it. It has nothing to do with our duties." 

As always, Leviathan was blunt, heartless and logical. Several of the others nodded in agreement. The other half stood stiff with opposition. Alexander and Griever, a humanoid lion with a blue shade of skin and wings of white feathers betrayed nothing with his face that could have been carved out of stone and eyes a blood red. Siren plucked a note slightly off beat, which she recovered instantly with a smooth gesture of her fingers. Her own voice itself was a musical hymn, pleasant and light as the notes she played so simply. There was no need to raise her voice above the others. It caught their attention just as effectively as Leviathan's interruption. With the bare movement of the corners of her coral colored lips, she spoke.

"Perhaps it is none of our business. It's true, these humans are what you say they are Leviathan. They are susceptible to material desires. They murder, plot and steal to win even an ounce of power. Rarely do they listen to reason, and they allow their emotions rule them without pause." She struck a high pitch string, a melody of calm and reason. Her songs matched her moods yet she rarely strayed from her tranquil presence. 

"And perhaps they deserve to die. They certainly treat life secondly. They are eager to leap into war for the slightest excuse." She smiled, but it was far from friendly. A cold woman of cold reason, she could match Shiva if she wanted to. "However, the fact remains that they are very dangerous. Not just to themselves, but to us, they are a formidable opposition if they ever truly master their skills." She raised an eyebrow at Shiva's direction. "I too have spent time among these mortals. They live shortly yet they have an extreme ability to adapt. Already they have been able to tap into far greater amounts of the world's powers than we thought possible. Perhaps one or two are not much of a threat. Yet a few dozen of these sorcerers could possibly be a danger to any one of us. They are quite resourceful, making them a danger to us all."

There was slow ripple of murmurs from the Guardians. Most of them skeptical about the whole notion. Doubt and even offense passed through the circle. Ifrit growled aloud, not bothering to cover the rage that threaten to overwhelm him. Spitting fire from his nostrils, he swung to face Siren who still played with her golden harp with skill that would have made a royal bard feel inferior. She barely acknowledged him with a slight shift of her eyes. 

"You lie. These threats as you say, are nothing more than half-trained children who barely scratch at the surface of this earth. They are magicians with parlor tricks, too foolish to believe in anything beyond their own eyes." Folding his massive arms he raised himself to stand taller, even though the gesture was hopeless since others already dwarfed him. Regardless of this fact, he was equally balanced with any of the other Guardians. Being the spirit of fire, he was only one of the creators of the world and it was forbidden for them to fight amongst themselves directly. Still, it always helped to make yourself noticeable. The truth was that he was uneasy with what Siren had said. The very idea of mortals having the strength to even possibly harm their creators was incredulous, yet there was still that small possibility. A very dangerous possibility. "Even if what you say is true, and these people have the luck to truly discover us, any one of us could destroy them with a flicker of a glance. You worry far too much." 

"Do not be so quick to assume Ifrit. You have not studied the ways of humans for quite some time." Pandemona's lecturing tone came out as a whisper but was clear as thunder. Standing twice as tall and painted in a flurry of shifting colors, the Guardian of Air's yellow eyes seemed to bore holes into his target. 

Ifrit would have sneered if he had not been so furious. At himself for speaking too boldly, and at their emotionless faces. Grinding teeth that would have shattered boulders, he forced himself to be silent and listen patiently.

The harp continued to fill the emptiness with a trickle of meaningless music. It was an effort not to leap over and burn it to ashes. He hated any kind of human invention, even if it was nothing more than an instrument. 

"It is none of our concern." A voice bluntly argued, speaking through a telepathic link. He spoke to each of them the same but Ifrit knew each message differed depending on the listeners. Tonberry, the spirit guardian always did enjoy manipulating others. Just as he had spoken, the twin Minotaurs grunted loudly and stomped their hoofed feet. The shorter one, Minotaur idly twirled his wicked spiked mace. Sacred, the younger yet taller Guardian of Earth snorted with what seemed to be an amused chuckle. Stupid beasts, Ifrit thought, although he of course kept the comment to himself. Even if he never liked the two beasts, he knew a few smooth words could easily turn them to his point of view. A unanimously agreement had to be reached for any decision and perhaps having their support could sway the others. 

"Kill them all. Quick and simple." Sacred grinned crudely. His brother nodded in approval, still swinging his mace casually. If they were not so ignorant, Ifrit might have admired them. Might have. Flapping her wings angrily, Quezacotl heatedly retorted with a voice that could shake mountains. Now that was someone he could get along with. Quick to rouse with anger fueled by impulse and always hasty, the lightning guardian would be easy to win over. 

"Do not speak unless it is a matter of importance! We have no time to hear out your pointless suggestions and meaningless rabble. Have you forgotten the oaths we pledged to or do you wish me to repeat them?" Electricity sparked from her eyes, and the distant roar of thunder was audible. The brothers shook their maces challengingly. What a mess this was. A hotheaded bird and two brutish cows. What a fine gathering this turned out to be. Cerberus howled, all three heads laughing in unison, plainly wanted to see a fight. The gem Carbuncle wore blinked almost as fast as his eyes. Tiamat and Bahamut mumbled something about a wager. Odin sharpened his vicious sword with a whetstone, the blade against stone making a whisk whisk sound. Without thinking, daggers flicked in and out of Gilgamesh's sleeves. Alexander received a nod from Griever and with an outstretched palm, fired a solid beam of white light into the darkness. It exploded into a shower of blinding nova, stopping the quarreling and regained their attention. The last traces of shimmering rain were swallowed up by the darkness. It was Griever who spoke. 

"If you two are done," He began gently; his growl was cool but bristled with disapproval. "Then perhaps will shall focus on the true purpose we have gathered for today." He starred levelly at Quezacolt and the two minotaurs, just hinting that he dared them to protest. Quezacotl widened her eyes and huffily puffed herself up but she forced out a curt nod. Minotaur grunted but agreed reluctantly. He was clearly disappointed to lose a chance to test his mace. Sacred followed suit with a sharp jab from his brother. They said he was ignorant with human behavior but Ifrit was sure he could learn just as much by studying the other Guardians. They were certainly acting like a bunch of humans. Gilgamesh took the silence for a sign to continue. Sheathing the blades under his coat sleeves, he picked up where he had left off.

"I fear this war is not the true problem. We have seen nations crumble and be rebuilt. We have seen the land shatter and the ocean rise. Yet we have never interfered unless it was in dire need and when we did, it was indirect without breaking the oaths." Leviathan opened his serpent mouth to agree wholeheartedly but Gilgamesh ran right over him. "However, as of late I have felt a…disturbance. A ripple of unwinding evil that has already begun. I do not know how or even when, but I know this power is far beyond imagining. If we do nothing, if we turn our backs, it will bind and destroy us. I fear these wars are only a side effect of the true power. " 

For the first time, since the meeting, Diablos finally decided to voice his own thoughts. The Guardian of Darkness always listened before he spoke and never said anything without meaning it. 

"He is correct. I have seen it too. And it is a plain fact that all of us shall be drawn into this conflict." His blood curdling tone made Ifrit a little uneasy. Just a little. He had no doubt Diablos was as true as Gilgamesh, but he half wished the demon would have stayed silent in the shadows. "I know as well, that three of us shall become enslaved to this power. I do not know who, but I am sure of it."

Ifrit unintentionally allowed himself to clench his fist. He was not the only one. Quezacotl nearly exploded with disbelief. Bahamut and Alexander listened with grim acceptance. Odin stopped sharpening his swords and calmly tucked both away.Even Shiva flinched for a mere second. If this could unnerve that woman, than indeed it was bad news. Only a few of them had the talent of foresight yet no matter how weak or strong the user, the outcome was always the same. Foresight was never wrong. It happened one way or another. No matter what. Ifrit was now convinced, human problems he could ignore, but when it came down to him, he would not take any risks. 

"Then we shall do what we must." He declared loudly. He hated being wrong but he hated even more to be forced into a decision. He instantly forgot all his scheming and plans to win support to oppose Siren and the others. He didn't like this. He knew as well as anyone else they were strictly forbidden to directly interfere with the lives of mortals but he would do what he must. There was no alternative, but it gave him some satisfaction to be the first to admit it. "What do you propose then Gilgamesh?"

Instead of the red cloaked warrior, Leviathan cut in as before.

"I stand with the Brothers. Wipe out the threat before it manifests. I would be more than willingly to flood the land if it comes to that." 

"You as well? I thought better of you Leviathan. You and your mad cows are both fools." Quezacotl was just itching for a reason to unleash her poorly concealed anger. Pandemona sided with the lightning phoenix so the two of them glowered over the others. Even with a cold expression, Pandemona still retained his ability to lecture in a confident fashion.

"Do not abuse your powers Leviathan. You were given the privilege to be Guardian of Water. If it was offered to you, it can be taken back just as freely." 

"Perhaps a select few of us can be reborn into the world of men? At least then we will be allowed to understand this threat." Whatever Cerberus meant was lost in an uproar. The five bickering Guardians instantly turned onto him. Some of them demanding they be chosen while others spat at the very idea. Tiamat shot columns of fire ahead to restore order but no one paid it any mind. Carbuncle dashed under the snow-white cloak of Alexander. Odin and Gilgamesh looked ready to butt heads. Tonberry was definitely throwing bits of information here and there that would encourage the arguing. Ifrit was suddenly aware Siren was still absentmindedly playing her harp while speaking to Shiva, but the way her fingers pulled the strings showedshe was being colder than usual. If he were not so irritated, Ifrit would have laughed out loud. Shiva and Siren in a cold logic contest. He did not want to miss that the next time it happened. If there was a next time. By the way everyone was fighting they could be here for ages. Only Diablos, himself and Bahamut had stayed quiet. Well, so did Griever but he was never one to speak more than he had to. The rest of them were too busy accusing each other to realize what had to be done. They were acting more human every moment.

Clearing his throat with a low rumble, Bahamut didn't bother waiting for their full attention. 

"Being reborn is out of the question. We cannot risk exposure or interaction, and dying in their world would be no different than dying here. I do not think I should have to remind you the consequences if one of you are captured." That certainly snapped up any snickering. Several of them still bared teeth but for the most part they listened. "Straight forward destruction will not be an option either. Not until the last possible moment will we result to this. It is best to keep our heads cool and discover more simplistic and efficient ways to counter this threat. We do not even know the origin of this danger yet. Rushing ahead will only lead to disaster." He glanced at Leviathan during the last sentence and seemed satisfied that the point had been drilled into the serpent's thick skull. "Our only option left is to have the mortals deal it with themselves."

Quezacotl's eyes grew wide. She glanced around her as if alarmed. "But surely they will not learn of it until it is too late. They will need our help."

Griever nodded. "They will need our help." He repeated. 

"You cannot be serious. We cannot hope to leave this cause in the hands of humans. They are incapable of such responsibility. They will allow their fear to rule them. We cannot allow t-"

Siren cut in smoothly with a wave of her hand. 

"You may not have confidence in their strength Leviathan, but I have lived among these people. I am sure with the correct guidance and a certain amount of strength, they will do fine." 

Shiva calmly smoothed out her dress even though there was not a single wrinkle. 

"In any case, we must fight this evil that has taken form one way or another. I say we choose several promising families and pass to them a portion of our strength. Not too much to harm the carriers, and not too little to be of no real use. The power will lay dormant until the time is near. Their fates will entwine to shape the destiny of these fighters."

No one spoke. Shiva knew they were taking it into consideration. Well, if she had their attention now, she was going to keep it that way.

"It cannot be too many or it will become obvious. Too few will lead to disaster if even one fails. To ensure their success, they must be gifted in various skills to stand out, yet their personal attributes will be their true weapons. Perhaps eight?"

"Yes. Eight seems to be a safe number." Cerberus growled in approval. 

"Four women and four men?" Siren asked with an indication of her eyes.

"A strong force of equality and balance." Tonberry whispered to all of them. Ifrit was positive this time the message was consistent. Alexander flicked his angelic wings and in his holy aura, joined the conversation. 

"Perhaps one of them shall be the eldest. To lead the way?"

"Yes yes, she will be a role model to them all." Quezacotl hastily added. 

"She? Why not a man?"

"Men rush into battle with an air of arrogance. Women stand to the side and wait to finish them off."

Gilgamesh chuckled under his cloak. Odin, with his stony face looked hard at Shiva but she just smiled and continued.

"Their fates must be directly tied with this threat or they will never face it with a true heart and a clear mind." 

"Of course. They will be mature enough to deal with this; yet be flexible enough to bend." Tiamat said gravely. 

"Now comes the matter of who of us will be willing to lend their strength?" Diablos whispered in his slurring, demonic voice.

Ifrit was partly surprised that volunteers stepped up so willingly. Bahamut, Shiva and Gilgamesh moved without delay. Siren followed suit with Quezacotl and Alexander. If they thought to leave him out, they were sadly mistaken. Did they think they could make such a vital decision without him? Infuriated at them and more so at himself, Ifrit joined the others. The last, Griever moved almost grudgingly but he did complete the number. The remainder Guardians watched quietly. They were wise enough to know that these were the best choices even if they themselves were excluded. Miraculously, the Brothers only shook their maces at each other and even Leviathan seemed reluctantly in agreement. The eight Guardians formed a small circle. There were some doubtful looks, but hope was evident. He was sure of it.

"You should begin scouting now. Who knows what this war will lead to." Tiamat suggested from outside the ring.

"We will see to it that all remains well until you return." Diablos said. Carbuncle nodded vigorously. Gilgamesh stuck a sword into the ground while still holding onto the hilt. His other two arms crossed blades on his chest. Then, he spoke.

"A deception of charm. The speed of a bullet."

Alexander plucked a feather from his wings and held it in midair with his staff. It shone with a halo of light.

"Truth of the heart. A spirit of freedom."

Clipping a string from her harp, Siren dangled it from her fingertips.

"A song of hope. The smile of the sun."

There was no need to actually use those physical items. But Ifrit did admit it was impressive to some degree. Bunch of showoffs. Raising his arm, he snapped off a piece of his own horn, which regrew itself immediately, and held it in his palm till a ball of inferno enveloped the shard.

"Ambition of a warrior. A dream of victory."

Facing downward, Quezacotl struck a lightning bolt from her eyes, which danced and hissed wildly as if trying to escape.

"Honesty of love. The fury of a storm."

Griever held out his fist and snarled in rough words. A soft charcoal light pulsed around his hand.

"The courage of a lion. Strength of the blade."

A pair of scissors appeared in Shiva's hand as she coolly, snipped off a lock of her hair. As it floated in front of her, she recited in the same icy serenity.

"Clarity of the mind. A soul of endurance."

Finally, Bahamut completed the task with his booming voice. A dragon scale shimmered to the eye.

"A life of compassion. The burden of duty."

The drifting enchanted items glowed in a jubilant vitality. Blood red from Ifrit. Pure ivory from Alexander. Sparkles of gold from Siren. They shown with such shining brilliance, it swallowed the circle in a sea of blinding colors. One by one, the eight Guardians flickered and disappeared. 

"It has begun." Tiamat sighed, his voice sounding like a gust of wind.

"Yes." Leviathan agreed. 

"It has begun." Pandemona echoed.

"We can only hope all goes well." Minotaur grumbled. 

"There is no other possibility." Sacred glowered at his taller brother.

"There cannot be another possibility." Cerberus intervened neatly.

For the first time, Carbuncle plopped to the ground and murmured his timid but true mind.

"Except death." 

Diablos nodded.

Odin unsheathed his sword indifferently. The world around him could shatter and he wouldn't even blink.

"Yes." He inspected the shining blade, though he knew it would never dull. "Except death."

~*~

Shiva appeared in a courtyard of trees wreathed with blossoms and the air smelling with the promise of a fruitful summer. Vines clung to the massive stone walls where the sky was a soft blue and birds sang freely. Unlike most of the world where war had ripped ravaged the land and brought destruction, this domain remained isolated and obsolete. Of course it would she thought. She had made it. How ironic it was for her to be surrounded in life when it was from the bitter cold that she was forged. A middle age woman with a sturdy face lifted her dress and approached her. Curtsying deeply, she greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Lady Arene. I searched your quarters and the main hall but I could not find any sight of you my lady."

Shiva smiled in return. Her personal handmaiden was a loyal friend to this 'Lady Arene.' Shiva liked her. It was a shame she had to lie.

"I was just inspecting the gardens Maria. Joseph has done an exceptional job this year and I wanted to be sure they remained that way. There is no need to worry." 

"Of course, my lady."

"May I ask why you came looking for me?"

"Of course my lady. A letter arrived about thirty minutes ago. The rider said it was important." She reached into her pocket to pull out a crisp, white envelope with a red seal.

Rising her eyebrows in mild interest, Lady Arene took the letter and broke the wax seal. She scanned the short letter written in rugged characters.

Lady Arene,

I trust your trip back was pleasant. I do not think I should have to remind you of our responsibilities, but since I know you are far too occupied with your business and I myself have already completed the task, I wanted to ensure that if you would like any assistance, I would be happy to help in this search. Do feel free to ask for anything at all. 

"My lady Arene? Is something the matter?"

Shiva didn't realize her hands were shaking. Recovering instantly, she put on her best reassuring smile and carefully folded the letter.

"Nothing that concerns you Maria. Please, have this letter disposed of. I feel a bit tired. I think I would like to retire now."

Handing the letter back, Shiva took two steps before she realized her maid was staring strangely at her. Glancing back, she added mildly,

"Is something wrong Maria?"

"Your hair my lady. Did something happen?"

Without moving her eyes or reaching for the missing lock of hair, she answered coldly. 

"I thought I asked you to burn that letter."

Maria's eyes widened and with a quick curtsy, she scurried out of the garden in as much as a run her dress would allow. Shiva watched her leave and left for her room. Curse Ifrit! He was the only one who really got close to bothering her. She knew he was arrogant but sending that letter was too much. Curse him! He thought she stayed around humans too much? Blockhead brute! What right was it of his to say how she handled her own affairs? She was the one who suggested the whole plan. She was the one who sent those stubborn fools in the right direction. How dare he have the guts to mock her. In her own palace no doubt!

Stalking down the hallway with servants rushing out of her path, she nearly trampled poor Joseph the Gardener who was rearranging the ice lilies. She would apologize later. First she was going to find the best specimen this world had to offer. A woman of course. And whenever this threat would present itself, that power she embedded would ignite and would give whoever the carrier was great power. Oh yes, she would be the finest woman on the planet. Calm as the sea and stronger than stone. She would be Shiva's greatest triumph. Locking the door to her immense bedroom, she regrew the lock of hair. She had to be more careful next time. She could not afford any mistakes. Stupid Ifrit! Knowing that horrid animal was right even once irritated her. Curse him! Curse him for eternity! She would show him. No one bothered Shiva, Guardian of Ice. She would prove to him just how useful spending time with humans would be. Snapping her fingers, her body winked out of existence

~*~

"Dadria," called a soft voice. She didn't bother looking at the doorway but she knew her mother was there. She didn't acknowledge her. Gripping the sweaty hand of the man lying on the bed, she focused all her attention on him. On Edren. On her fiancé. "Dadria, you need rest. You are no use to him now."

Her only answer was to tightened her grip on his hand. Smoothing out his long blond hair, she dabbed his face with a piece of cloth. Even on his deathbed he looked as handsome to her as he when she had met him so many years ago. She would never understand how he managed to do it. The cuts that decorated his body were nothing compared to the wound to his side. It was bandaged but still soaked heavily with blood. His blood. And too much of it. The healers had given up on him. They could only numb the pain and delay the inevitable. There were rumors of men and women having the power to heal anything beyond death. Even if she hated them with the utmost passion. Hated them for starting this war which dragged millions along. She hated them for all the pain they had caused. Hated them for recruiting herself and Edren as soldiers in the war that led to him taking that horrible wound. But she hated herself even more not being quick enough to prevent that wound and for feeling so helpless now. 

Dadria dimly heard her mother shut the door. Her future husband muttered something weakly. His breath came in strangled gasps. The blood was slowly seeping into the mattress. Hyne, she felt like crying. No she sharply told herself. She would not cry. There was still hope. She would stay strong until the end. She had to. For him. 

"I won't cry!" she fiercely told herself. "I won't!"

"There is no need to cry my dear. There is hope yet."

Dadria swung to face a woman in a blue robe that hid her face and covered her entire body. Her eyes flashed alarmingly and she glared at her with all the hatred she felt. Another person to say how sorry they felt. Another weak smile of pity. In truth, she really did appreciate their condolences, but all she wanted now was to be alone with him. He would not die alone. And she would not leave him for anybody. 

"Do not be alarmed child. I come with good reason." Her voice was melodious. Like a charmer trying to ensnare the mind. Almost fingering the sword at her belt, Dadria forced herself to wait.

"Who are you?"

"Just a simple traveling woman."

"Then why are you here?"

"He was wounded in battle?"

"Isn't that obvious?" she hissed. "I will say it again. Why are you here and what is your purpose?"

Whoever this cloaked stranger was, she spoke as if she didn't hear her.

"Have you known him long? He must be someone you hold dear is it? Let's see. A brother? Oh no, how silly of me. There is no family resemblance."

Whoever she was, this stranger was certainly correct in that statement. Where Dadria was short, tan skinned, and had long hazel colored hair, Edren was tall, pale and blond. Yet they were no novice with a blade and were equal when it came to battle. 

"What is it to you?"

"Not a friend either. And certainly not a father or son. Then I suppose that leaves your husband I take it? What is his name?"

"This is none of you business!"

"What else would make a woman cling onto the last strand of hope and fight back tears with her will. Men are foolish people but women will always need them, as they need us."

Snarling, she spared the woman only a glance of scorn. 

"If you come on good purpose than please, you're welcome to do anything for Edren. Otherwise, leave! I have no need for your lessons on men!"

The woman lifted her hood to reveal a copper skinned woman with black hair and a face of nobility. The curves of her lips quirked into what could have been a smile. 

"So," she began slowly. "His name is Edren. We are making progress it seems."

Almost gliding across the room, the woman approached the bed untroubled with the blood soaked sheets and haggard breathing. She was well aware of the condition he was in but took her time standing over the bed, examining its occupant. 

"The damage is great. Too much blood has been lost. He will not live by nightfall." 

Outside the sun was already falling. The clouds were a sickly crimson, a cruel reminder of what was to come. Pain, and when night came, death. Dadria nearly sobbed but she pushed it away. 

"It is really such a shame. So young, and good looking as well. It will be a terrible waste."

That caught her attention. Grasping her sword, she instinctively leaped around and bared the blade inches from the woman's throat. The stranger however, hardly even noticed the sleek metal weapon at her neck. Not even blinking, the cloaked woman calmly made eye contact with the distressed girl. Hyne, who was this woman? Forcing herself to keep her voice steady, she spoke firmly, biting her words bitterly,

"I am Dadria. This is Edren. My fiancé. He is dying and if you cannot help him, leave me to see his passing. If there is anything you can do I would be most grateful, but I will not listen to this pointless talk any longer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly."

Not even a hint of fear. Just a cool response. Hyne, what was this woman? 

"Now, will you help him or not?"

Smiling slightly with admiration, the stranger gave a short bow.

"I will."

Lowering the blade, Dadria sheathed it and turned back to Edren. 

"There was a battle yesterday. Several miles away. He was brought here late last night."

"Have you left his side?" The woman asked softly while examining the body.

"Of course not," the young woman snapped. "I love him."

Nodding to herself, the woman touched Edren's forehead with the back of her hand, then each side of his chest. Reaching into her pouch, she poured a small vial of clear liquid into his mouth, and with the rest, soaked it into the bandages in his side. Maybe it was her imagination, but Dadria could have sworn Edren's breathing sounded less labored. Satisfied, the woman smoothed her cloak and stood slowly. Turning to Dadria she spoke softly, almost as one would a frightened child.

"He will need plenty of rest. And be sure that he eats well. He will be back on his feet soon."

Kneeling to the ground, Dadria lowered her head and took the woman's hands in her own.

"Thank you. I don't know how you did it and I am sorry for the way I treated you, but I thank you."

Pulling her to her feet, she touched the back of Dadria's head. The warrior woman flinched as she felt a slight prick of freezing cold but the pain faded as quickly as it had come. The woman smiled again in the same admiringly way and said,

"Go to him. He will need you. You will do well."

Dadria turned to see Edren muttering her name. Moving to his side once more, she took his hand in both her own, muttering soothingly to her fiance. Turning to thank the woman once more, Dadria nearly gasped aloud.

The woman had vanished. Blinking in disbelief, she suddenly realized she didn't even know her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I will never own Square or Final fantasy VIII or any of the characters. This piece of fiction was written merely to satisfy my need for a story with my favorite characters. 

  
Author's Notes: My God, it's been months since I have updated, and I am sorry that I made you all wait so long but I feel that this chapter is perhaps one of my best works. I have read over it may times, have had it edited by my Beta, Winter and added more details and the transitions are smoother than my first draft. There will be mistakes of course but please read and review. I would appreciate any feedback of course.

Story: This takes place years after my prologue and about 1 or 2 years before the end of the Sorceress Wars with Adel. 

Chapter 2

__

"This is reality. No one can help you. Sit back and enjoy the show." -Edea Kramer

  
Edea Kramer tightened the ends of her faded scarf. Firmly holding onto her hood, she followed her husband to the nearest inn. Or what used to be an inn. Its pealing paint and rotting wood was in desperate need of repair. The words The Maiden of Winter were barely visible on the rickety sign that threatened to dislodge itself any moment. Shielding her face from the chilling blast of wind, she continued down the worn path to the mountain town. Soldiers with weathered faces and battered armor carried wounded comrades and set up barricades, amidst the barks of commanders. Gunfire could be heard distantly in the background as explosions shook the mountainside, a warning to what could happen to this small settlement. Miles away from the town, a much larger city was under attack. A funeral pyre of smoke rose in the distance. For what seemed like the thousandth time that day, she bowed her head and prayed for the victims. Shuddering, she forced herself to continue walking, carrying the thoughts of the dead and dying with her. Her shoes were a poor substitute for traveling boots and twice, she nearly tripped on the rocky path. Resisting the urge to curse, Edea turned her attention away from herself to the people around her. She was in certainly no position to complain, when millions of others were in worse conditions. Every face she passed wore a grim mask. Young boys barely older than children were suited in a mismatch of armor, holding weapons so awkwardly that it would have been ridiculous if not for the situation. Beggars huddled together in rags in an ill fight against the cold cried out in desperation, but Edea knew that helping one would start a mob. Kindly, but firmly, she declined from the few who approached her. Not for the first time in her life, Edea felt a great swell of pain well up deep in her chest. The innocents were always the first to suffer in war, despite the common belief that wars were fought on distant soil.

Passing an alley half buried in bricks, she caught sight of a dirty woman in shreds of what used to be a robe. Cradling her child beneath her cloak, the woman's worn but almost regal face looked up, cool blue orbs meeting Edea's eye to eye. It was neither weakness nor anguish she saw, but a fiery surge of resilience that came as a shock to Edea, though her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts. Unnerved by the woman's steel gaze, Edea reached into her near empty pocket, offering a ration bar with an apologetic smile. The woman accepted the offer, muttering a soft "thank you," but held the same cold stare that felt like a drill into Edea's skull. Muttering a few comforting words that sounded distant even to her own ears, she bowed her head respectively, and hurried after her husband who was already waiting by the entrance of the inn.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting Cid," Edea murmured sincerely. Another explosion echoed into the mountainside and she almost flinched. That one was closer than she would have liked. She noticed Cid grimaced, most likely sharing the same thought. Her husband wore a tattered overcoat that was once his father's and a hastily patched up pair of pants. His scratched his glasses under the unruly mop of chestnut hair, which was the only thing that had not been changed since she had known him. Worry creased his face and he had the look of a man who had aged too quickly. They were still young in body but worn in spirit. For nearly seven long years, the war had stolen the prime years of their lives, leaving them at the mercy of Esthar's ruler, Sorceress Adel. The woman had invaded every corner of the world in her conquest for power. Each free nation fought back, yet they were eventually overwhelmed by Esthar's superior technology. Defiant but tiny Timber had fallen first. Then the ancient Shumi tribes had been seized after a three-year guerilla war in the icy slopes of the north. Alexandria had been under siege for four straight years until the starving people rebelled against the government, and finally surrendered. Galbadia and Dollet had joined in an alliance in a last ditch effort to resist but by now their grand armies were scattered and it was only a matter of time before all resistance was swept up. There was no place to hide. Especially for people like her.  
  
"There is no need to apologize Edea. I only wish we could help them all," he replied soothingly, as if reading her mind. Nodding solemnly, Edea let out a defeated sigh. So much pain. And the only thing she could to beyond prayer would be disastrous. "Come on. He's waiting for us," He gestured towards the shabby building. Taking one last look behind her, Edea followed her husband, but she couldn't help feeling she was turning her back on them. The room was as much as she expected. Only one light bulb remained that flickered dangerously. Candles were placed at every corner that created a dim glow that only seemed to magnify the severity. The bar was completely empty, its shelves broken and its counter piled with bits of empty shells and blood  
drenched clothing. No doubt the soldiers had taken the drinks to soothe their minds. The wounded lay limp on chairs, crates or anything that even resembled space. Medics with drenched in blood darted back and forth with their scant supplies, changing bandages and giving sips of water to those who could still drink. The wounded by far outnumbered the few volunteers who worked in a monotonous fashion. Despite the bustling movement, Edea could tell they moved with sheer determination. Their eyes heavy, desperately in need of sleep; their movements automatic as if they had forgotten their patients and only saw bodies, saving those whom were breathing and ignoring those who did not. A lone fireplace burned in the far end of the room but the room was sickly warm with all the bodies crammed together. Edea almost slipped on the floor when she noticed the wooden tiles were slick with blood. Regaining her balance, she took hesitant steps further inside when three men entered, two of them supporting their friend who had a viscous gash streaked across his temple. Edea and Cid without hesitation helped clear room for the man to lie down. Muttering a quick thanks, the two soldiers turned their attention back to their companion, tending to his wound as best they could as they waited for a medic to attend to him.  
  
A bony old man with a white beard caught sight of the two and hurried over. Wiping his bloodied hands on his apron, he smiled wearily. "Cid. Edea." He raised his wrinkled hands to clasp their shoulders but seeing that wiping his hands had only made them worse, he settled for a sheepish smile and a nod.  
  
"It's good to see you two made it safely. It warms my heart to know there is still hope for us all."  
  
"Thank you Tom for helping us. I don't know how we will ever be able to repay you." Edea replied, bowing her head in thanks. The old man merely gave them a warm smile and ushered them up the creaky stairs.  
  
"It's nothing my dear. I told your father I would look after you two and I'll be a damn fool if I didn't keep my word. Oh Lina? Make sure that young man gets attention soon, his bandages are coming off. Mel, run next door lad and ask Mistress Barane for more clean towels and get some hot water while you're at it! Hurry now!" 

They could hardly be called children but the two workers snapped to attention. Again, the door opened to reveal yet another soldier shouting for help as he clutched tightly to a man who was thrashing wildly. Only when Edea peered closer did she notice faint smoke was rising from his melting armor and half his skin having been burned off. Hyne, what was going on out there? Tearing her glance from the wounded man, she faintly felt a pair of eyes on her back. Turning, she noticed the young man named Mel staring intently at her. When their eyes met, his eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a bucket and bolted out the door.

Clutching her black dress tightly, she continued up the stairs until Tom led them into a cluttered room, which appeared to be his office. A lone window was bolted over with wooden planks and rotting books and broken glass lay sprawled out on the ground. Two old chairs sat in front of the desk, covered with a fine layer of dust. Tom indicated to the chairs and then locked the door behind them, but the moans of pain were still audible. Taking out two emergency candles from his desk, he lit them with a strike of a match, creating enough light so they could at least distinguish each other. Edea finally dropped off her hood. Hyne she was relieved to finally get rid of some secrecy.  
  
So," he began, disappearing into a side door only to emerge with a teapot and several cups. "How are you two holding up? As soon as I heard of the bounty I contacted you as quickly as I could." Sitting down across from them, he poured the hot liquid into a mismatched pair of cups. Cid looked at him worriedly, but nodded his understanding.  
  
"We're okay," he clutched his wife's hand tighter beneath the desk. "Edea's all right."  
  
Handing each of them a cup, the grizzled man nodded gravely and took a sip.  
  
"I am sorry I don't have any sugar or milk. It seems everything is hard to come by these days."  
  
Edea didn't know whether to laugh or be stunned. After all these years of having known him, Tom was still the same man. Apparently even war had only delayed his usual energy but had no effect on his mannerisms. She shook her head fondly.  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for Tom. You have done more than anyone could have expected. And there is certainly no need to apologize for tea," she assured. Edea patted his hand, ignoring the blood that stained his callused fingers.  
  
Cid chuckled weakly. "It's us who should be apologizing. Dropping in like this when you yourself are running a hospital."  
  
Cid smiled good naturally, taking another sip from the steaming mug. "I knew Edea's father since we were children. He was a good man. I gave him my word I would look after you two if anything should happen and I intend to keep it. You two will be safe here until it gets too risky. This town isn't even on the maps and there is an ancient field set up from Hyne knows when that has shielded this place. You should be safe for a while."  
  
Edea smiled reflectively, too focused on the first part. She did miss her father terribly. But she chose not to dwell on facts she could not change. He had done his duty, it was her turn to do the same.  
  
"Thank you Tom, but I am afraid we cannot stay here any longer than necessary. We can only stay until the danger passes and perhaps even before then. We don't want to be a threat to your safety or anyone else here," she leaned forward, eyes cast down. "We've been followed since the fall of Alexandria. We just barely escaped Lucen." At the name of the last city, she bit her lip at the recent memories. A small underground faction in the city had managed to hide them well until the hunters were fed up with the search and simply razed the city to the ground. They had made it out alive, but seeing the people who had willingly risked their lives burn to death as she and Cid made their escape was a nightmare. 

"We managed to evade them for now, but I know they won't stop until they find me." She paused for a moment, resting the untouched cup on her lap.  
  
"They are certain now that I am a…" Her voice drifted off, afraid of speaking her shame.

Cid wiped his glasses with a grimy handkerchief. Edea lowered her head, frowning at nothing in particular. Tom had been listening to their story intently, only putting down his half empty cup when she paused. He knew what she could not bring herself to say, so he finished the thought for her.  
  
"A sorceress." He spoke gently, as if he was afraid of frightening her. When she didn't reply, he continued on.  
  
"You're powerful Edea. Perhaps even as strong as Adel herself. You're a threat to her, and she knows it."  
  
When anyone mentioned her, it could only mean Empress Adel. The dictator had hunted down every possible woman who could become a potential sorceress and those who were captured were either used for experiments or more mercifully, killed outright. However, despite her infamous reputation with power, Adel was not beyond the boundaries of emotion. She was paranoid, and terrified of women like Edea who could challenge her. As long as Edea could escape capture, she could occupy Adel's attention long enough for someone to slip a knife in her throat. She just had to keep on running.  
  
"Myril Thaset. Vela Brume. Lyriandrae Adritt. Yavyn Mill." Tom mumbled the names with a heavy sigh, rubbing his chin. "If only you all could have been together. If only we could have saved them all. You could have flattened Esthar into rubble, tore the devil herself down from that throne and smashed her army to bits,"  
  
Tom never said anything he didn't mean, and Edea knew it was all too true. The five of them could have been a dagger in Adel's ribs that couldn't have been ignored. Myril had died in a battle while taking out half a legion of Esthar troops with her. Vela and Lyriandrae were captured and after trying to escape, were both drained of their powers and executed. And poor Yavyn had been stabbed in the back by her own husband. They could have been a force worth reckoning. Could have been. But not anymore. Edea found the courage to look up, mentally pushing aside her thoughts. There was nothing she could do about the past. There was no point in dwelling in things that could not be undone.  
  
"Enough about me Tom. Please tell us, how are you holding up?" Sipping her cup politely, she noticed it was watered down, had a strange odor and left a bitter after taste. It was perfect. She downed it in record time.  
  
He grinned with a full row of teeth and filled Edea's cup without asking. 

"As well as I can be girl. You should know that by now. Nothing ever holds me down for long."  
  
Thumping his chest dramatically, he raised his chin in defiance. "I was born a stubborn fool and I'll die a stubborn fool and I'll dance with death until the day it grabs me by the neck."  
  
The tension broken, Edea and Cid laughed openly. For the first time in months, they felt safe. Still the same old Tom, Edea allowed herself to grin.  
  
Clasping his hands together, Tom pushed up from his chair.  
  
"You two must be exhausted. And look at me. Rambling on about my life while you two looked like you haven't seen a pillow in a century. Take the bedroom just down the hall, the third one on the left. I'll have some food sent up as soon as I can." He blew out the candles and unlocked the door.  
  
"I better get down there again," jabbing a thumb down the stairs. "Hyne knows what's going on now. You two should stay out of sight and keep quiet."

Before he knew it, Edea had wrapped him in a tight hug. He was bony and thin, but felt more alive than anything else had in a long time. He wasn't her father. But he was all she had left.  
  
"Thank you Tom," she murmured. "Thank you for everything."  
  
Patting her back as if she was his own daughter, he pulled away and replied gruffly.  
  
"Now don't get all mushy on me girl. I'm just doing my job." Brushing his hands on his apron to cover his blush, he disappeared down the stairs after mumbling again about seeing food brought up. Taking a hold of his young wife's hand, Cid led them to the little room down the hall. Flipping on the switch, the light bulb sputtered madly, hissed and died. It was certainly stuffy, one bed with a lumpy mattress and only two chairs that looked like they were about to collapse. Like the office, the windows were shut tight and everything that could have been movable seemed to be bolted down. It smelled heavily of dust and mildew but Edea smiled widely. It was heaven compared to their previous conditions.  
  
They quickly unpacked their meager possessions from their bags. A few extra sets of clothes. Three outdated and crinkled books. A couple letters, a pen and their tiny pouch of money for an emergency. As if this wasn't already an emergency but neither of them ever complained. They had both grown up humbly and had simple lives and Edea was no stranger to hardship. While she was still a child, she had inherited a great power. Power so raw and in such great amounts at such a young age, her content, quiet life was obliterated as her family was labeled as outcasts, and now, prey for a cold blooded tyrant. She had run all her childhood and now things still haven't changed. Smiling bitterly at the memories, she excused herself to the bathroom. Her entire family had been killed because of what she was. And now so much blood was being spilt that even the earth could not soak it up. Hyne, what was she going to do? What could she do? The same urge to grasp the power that lay within her fingertips grew without thought. All she had to do was reach for it, even tap into it and she could stop this. All of this. Where the other women had failed, she could take up the cause. Avenge their lives and the lives of millions. The temptation was almost too strong to resist, until she bit down hard on her lip and cupped water from the creaky faucet and splashed it on her face. It was freezing but it cleared her mind enough to think rationally. It was suicide and she knew it. The others had been just as powerful as her and they still died. She wasn't about to run into battle with a heart of rage and a blinded conscious. 'Control your emotions Edea, or they will control you.' Her parents had always constantly reminded her to control her temper, especially her father. Hyne she missed them. Drying her face with a towel, she looked at herself in the cracked mirror, and after taking a deep breath, repeated the words to herself. Saving the world was beyond her power; right now she just had to keep her head low and keep those around her safe. She could only hope she could even do that. Hyne, let her even be able to do that. Hanging the towel back up to dry, she headed back to the room.  
  
"Cid? I'm done with the bathroom so you're welcome to use it when you wa-," Her voice trailed off after seeing her husband dead asleep, clutching a book to his chest even though she knew he had read it a hundred times over. Shaking her head with a little roll of her eyes, she pried the book from his hands and covered him in a blanket. Quietly, not to wake her husband, Edea carried one of the chairs over by the bed, and began reading the same page her husband was on. She only made out two sentences before she passed out in exhaustion.

~*~  
  
"Are you certain it was her?" snapped an impatient voice. The man with dark piercing eyes and sleek black hair paced in front of Mel, wearing a seemingly permanent scowl. Wearing a gray chest plate with red sleeves and carrying a shock rifle slung over his back, his cape fluttered by the wind that sneaked into the empty barn. An insignia of an eagle clutching a sword on the man's helmet and chest plate marked him a Sorceress Hunter. The Hounds of Hell were what they called on the streets. This particular officer, Captain Radrine reminded him of a hawk. A bloodthirsty one with a scar that split across his lip.

"Yes, I am sure of it," he began almost tentatively, licking his cracked lips but after a sharp glare from the man, he hastily added, "The renegade sorceress, Edea Kramer." Fearful that the captain was not satisfied, he added, "Captain."  
  
The man nodded to himself and randomly shouted at two of the guards for slouching. Mel wanted to flinch. Even more he wanted to move from the chair but the man circled him like a predator, observing before he made the kill. And he certainly didn't want to be any prey. Hoping his breathing was steady, he made an effort to stay calm but it felt like he was being slowly roasted over a spit. After a brief pause, the captain snapped his fingers.  
  
"Describe her. Now. Leave no detail out this time." He glared at Mel with such an imposing look, that his hands began to unwillingly shake.  
  
He had already been through this three times before but he wasn't about to object. Not with this man. Trying hard to keep himself from shuddering, he took a deep breath and began to explain again, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"I didn't see much of her. I was trying not to be too obvious. But what I did see was a woman of medium height. She wore a hood but I could tell her hair was black. Pitch black. She was pale too. Almost as if she was ill."  
  
The man stopped pacing. Mel's heart nearly skipped a beat and he quickly fumbled for anything else he could think of.  
  
"A-and young too. I don't know much about these witches, but I heard they age slower than normal people. She had to be around her early twenties at the most. Her clothes looked travel worn and she was with a man. Older, with glasses and brown hair."  
  
Mel let himself exhale, sweat seeping through his pores even in the middle of winter. He hoped that was enough. Hyne knew what would happen to him if not. He rubbed the sore spot on his cheek where the man had backhanded him at his first set of questions. The thought of another was too much. The sound of wood snapping bolted him to sit upright. The captain let a ruined chair fall from his hands. Wide eyed, Mel noticed more than one of the other soldiers shared the same expression. Hyne, if his own soldiers feared him, what would happen to him? Not for the first time, the thought of making this mistake freed itself from his mind. After a breathless pause, the captain answered coldly.

"Well, it can only be her then. She had evaded us long enough but now she'll feel the wrath of the Empress," He shot such a fierce stare at Mel that it left him trembling.  
  
He recovered enough from his fear to squeak out his answer.  
  
"There's a small town that's a few miles from here. It's so isolated that maps don't even bother marking it. She's in the inn. The Maiden of Winter. I work there for Tom Grickson. He's the inn keeper," He almost wanted to add that the old man was a friend of the witch but Captain Radrine cut him off with a wave of his gloved hand. He hated Tom. Always making him jump to chores, helping people who never paid for anything and never leaving a spare moment for himself.  
  
"Were you seen?" the captain snapped.  
  
Biting his tongue like he did so often when a child telling a lie, he shook his head and replied as calmly as he could despite his pounding heart.  
  
"No. I don't think so. Captain."  
  
"Any troops stationed there from the Coalition?" He sneered at the last words, fingering his rifle absentmindedly.  
  
"The town has been sheltering those wounded that have staggered up here and there aren't many that are in fighting condition. I don't know the exact number but it can't be many,"  
  
Nodding to himself, the man spun to the nearest guard.  
  
"Gather the rest. And I want the to be ready by nightfall." The man saluted and left. Mel could barely hide the sigh of relief. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he allowed himself to sag in his chair. Smiling satisfactory at Mel as if he was an obedient pet, Captain Radrine tucked his cloak closer and reached into his pouch. Snatching the bag out of the air, the scrawny servant greedily held it possessively. At the weight of it, maybe he really didn't make a mistake coming here.  
  
"A token. For your services," he said, sarcasm dripping off of his words. Blinded by greed, Mel hurriedly added something else. Perhaps he would receive more payment for this valuable information.  
  
"There's one more thing. The town's main protection is not of the soldiers, but an old ward, placed up years ago by some Shumi shamans. It shields the town from unwanted visitors. As far as I know, it's incredibly difficult to open a gap large enough to make it in,"  
  
The captain nodded as if he was only paying half attention and, adjusting his cloak as four women, cloaked from head to foot in flowing crimson silk robes entered.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about that if I were you," he said plainly, spun on his heels and took two steps before he added, "Make it quick. We have a sorceress to hunt,"  
  
The pouch of worthless scrap metal fell from his hands as Mel clutched his head, and screamed.

~*~

Edea's head snapped up. Alarmed, she peered out the tiny crack at the window though she knew it was a useless gesture. Nothing seemed to have changed since she last checked. She didn't hear any noise out of the ordinary. Everything seemed the same. What was wrong? Hyne, how long did they sleep? Moving away from the window, Edea checked on her husband. Still sleeping peacefully it seemed. Wiping her eyes, she realized it was almost night. Of what day? Taking her seat back on the old chair, she tried to relax but something was still firmly planted in her mind. Something was wrong.   
  
Impulsively, she snatched everything up and tossed their things into the bag, pausing only to shake her husband awake.  
  
"Wake up Cid!" she hissed urgently. "Get up! We have to go Now!"  
  
Sluggishly, he sat up, adjusting his glasses. Frowning, he blinked sleepily.  
  
"What's wrong Edea? Did something hap-"  
  
He was cut off with the door bursting open. Tom dashed in with a knapsack while practically shoving them through the door.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to do this but you both have to leave now! Esthar troops are heading this way and I don't know how long the troops can stall them when they get here." Handing them the bag, he ran into his office and appeared a moment later with several papers and another bag. Despite his gangly appearance, he moved with surprising speed and Cid and Edea had to step quickly to keep up with him. Down the stairs they almost ran and Tom shouted orders for the workers to move the injured out as quickly as possible. After muttering stern words to a stout, motherly looking woman, who they assumed to be Mistress Barane, he grabbed a flashlight from the knapsack and showed them to a cellar at the back of the kitchens. Handing them the bags and papers, he whispered fiercely to them. The kind twinkle in his eye was gone. He was now the ex-soldier her father had known in the army. Fierce loyalty weighed heavily on his face.  
  
"They will be here soon and I don't know how long the soldiers here can hold them off. There should be enough food and supplies to last you a few weeks if you're careful." Handing the bags to Cid, he held the papers firmly. "I was afraid of this so I made an alternate plan for you in case this happened." 

He chuckled softly, and for a brief moment, the old Tom Edea knew was there. Then with a blink of an eye, his face-hardened. "All of the buildings on this block have connected cellars. Follow them until you reach the end, it should open up at an alley just about three blocks from here. I had the door already unlocked so you'll get out fine. There's a pathway that goes deeper into the mountains but stay off the main road, there's a more secret path that goes into the forest. If you stick to it, it should lead you to another town, New Fort I think it is. There's an old friend of mine who lives there who owes me a favor. Hand him these papers and he will lead you to safety. There's a hideout so far away even Adel won't find you. Don't ask me how I found it but I know it' s safe. He'll make sure you get there."

Grasping hold of her hands, he tucked the paper into the bag and handed them the pouch.  
  
"You cannot delay! Do you understand me? There's nothing you can do now but run. They will kill you if they find you and don't you dare get any fool notions in your head Edea about sticking around and fighting. Just run!"  
  
Pushing open the door, he handed them the flashlight before Edea gave him one last hug, clinging onto the last living memory of her family. Squeezing his bony frame, she knew all too well this could be the last time the two of them would ever meet. Hyne, she would miss him.   
  
"Thank you Tom. Take care of yourself," she whispered through tears before she and Cid hurried down the dark passage.  
  
He watched their light grow fainter and disappear into the darkness. Locking the door securely, he sagged his weight against the closed escape route. The frantic cries and sounds of gunfire were closer now. It would only be a matter of minutes before they reached here. There was no hope left for him. He had given it all to Edea.  
  
"Go Edea. Run,"

~*~

Bystanders scrambled out of the roads as the Hunters closed onto their prey. The four women in solid red moved as if one, their faces in grim determination to find the renegade sorceress. Captain Radrine led his troops through the chaotic street. He watched unemotionally as people screamed madly as the Esthar infantry cut through the town's few defenses. The hunters behind him didn't bother fighting. They had another purpose. As did he. He caught sight of the  
poor excuse of an inn Mel had mentioned. So, the boy had been right after all. No matter. He would have been killed in any case. The cloaked women stalked forward, searching for the slightest scent of a sorceress. All Edea had to do was panic, even just for a second and try to use her powers, and they would track her down in a heartbeat. Still taking his time, he barely noticed the fireball exploding to his side, taking three Esthar men in flames. Arching an eyebrow, he looked in the general direction of two figures hiding behind an old car, flinging fire at the advancing troops. So, these people did have some strength to resist, even if it was only two poorly trained mages. Nothing compared to the power of a sorceress but it was enough to catch the their attention. Raising their smooth hands in unison, a solid bolt of lightening struck the vehicle. Brushing off the dust from his coat, Captain Radrine smiled mildly at the two blacken corpses. These women were impressive, but he still didn't like them. And especially rebel ones like this Edea. After years of tracking, he would finally bring the final renegade Sorceress to Adel. There would always be others out there. Ordinary women who had no clue of their strength. But Adel had paid specific attention on this one and that was enough for him. The others would wait. Another scream followed after rapid gunfire. Victory was at hand. And his Empress would reward his efforts well.

~*~

Tom was true to his word. The cellar tunnels ended after they fumbled in the dark with only a tiny flashlight. Pushing open the door had been an effort after years of rust had built up on the hinges but with a little effort using a metal bar, they managed to pry it open. The sun had almost gone down, just barely peeping over a horizon of clouds. Pulling out their scant possessions, they peered down the near empty street. Besides cars burning and silent bodies, the street seemed completely emptied. Clutching her skirts tightly till her fingers began to go white, she dashed down the ashen road with Cid trailing closely behind. Her stomach almost sunk when a pair of soldiers looked their way but thankfully they were mistaken as pitiful refugees and were spared no more than a glance. The two of them used the cover of darkness and to find their way back to the town gates when an explosion ripped the silence apart. Spinning wildly back, Edea watched in horror at the scene before her. Half the town went up in flames but the fire circled one specific building. The inn. Burning bodies collapsed on the streets where scarlet uniformed soldiers watched pitilessly at their victims. Four bodies moved in fluid grace, waving their hands where fire and lightning struck down fleeing crowds and leveled buildings. 

Before she could cry out, she was hiking up her skirts, and sprinting to the middle of chaos. Ignoring her husband's cries, she forgot the years of self-discipline and allowed her emotions to control her. Bitter pain. Burning rage. They swallowed her whole till Edea felt the glow of her strength. The intoxicating flow of molten lava and blistering ice all within her grasp. Engulfing every sense and burying all rational thought. As she rounded a corner, two of the cloaked women caught sight of her immediately and sounded the alarm. Esthar troops charged straight for her with guns raised. A dozen crimson-cloaked men watched curiously. Sorceress Hunters. She had run from them before. Run away and hidden. But not this time. This time she would fight and she would win. But why were they just standing there?  
  
Edea reached for that invisible strength, and could have howled when she realized she had been cut off. Stopping abruptly, she shook with hatred at them and herself, she knew she had fallen right into their hands. Her knees felt like water, but she forced herself to stand tall. Two women appeared behind her, robes flowing gracefully. The other two appeared until all four flanked each side of Edea, maintaining a shield over her powers. A hard-faced man inspected her as if she was a prized trophy. The gold stripes on his wrist marked him the commander.

"So, we have finally found you at last. Edea Kramer." His scared mouth split into a cruel smile. Still defiant, Edea looked him straight in the eye even if he was a head taller. She was beaten down, but she wouldn't give in. She didn't reply. She didn't waste breath on these pathetic dogs of war.   
  
"I have to admit, you have done well escaping us. Your other 'friends' didn't last nearly as long."  
  
Still holding his gaze, Edea tentatively pushed at the invisible wall that kept her bound and found sixteen links, four of them stronger than the others by far, but still able to hold her down. If she could only manage to find a gap, any sort of weakness, she could break free.  
  
"Under Empress Adel, I place you under arrest for treason. You will be taken to Esthar immediately for the proper 'assessments' someone of your skill will need."  
  
Cursing herself again, she knew she had run in without thinking. Tom had warned her of this. He told her not to let her emotions rule her. Now he was probably buried under the rubble along with the rest of the town. And she had played right into their trap. The man snickered openly until he lurched forward with a sudden jolt and fell dead. Another man barely had time to shout as a blast took him in the chest. The last shot slammed into one of the women; she shrieked in pain as the link she held fell abruptly.  
  
Immediately the soldiers scattered, raising their rifles and fired towards a crumpled figure leaning against the hull of a car; the gun in his lanky arms sagged under the weight. Edea didn't waste a second. She snatched her power and flung it at the barrier. It collapsed and the remaining sorceresses were cast aside, momentarily stunned. The Hunters instinctively fired at her but their bullets bounced harmlessly away with a wave of her hand. Eyes glowing a radiant blue, lightning rolled down from the ashen sky, tearing the very ground apart and flinging the soldiers as if they were driftwood. Fire ignited in her fists as she struck them down, one by one as their bodies were engulfed in flames. Turning her head to face one of the women, she grasped her with a hold of air, and snapped her neck. An ice bolt enveloped in her left arm and she speared another one before she could react. The last one raised both palms to retaliate but Edea cut her off from her own strength, and severed the lifeline of being a sorceress. Shocked with the sudden lost of power, the last woman rolled her eyes, and fell dead. 

When her eyes returned to normal, her breathing came out hurriedly, greedily sucking in the sweet taste of oxygen. Eyes moistening from the heavy smoke, Edea staggered out of the ashes to the figure of a man leaning against the remains of a car. Her stomach sank in horror as she identified him. Tom. Blood streaked down his wrinkled forehead, yet he raised his head just high enough to meet her gaze.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here girl? Run. Leave while you can."  
  
He smiled faintly before his eyes closed shut and left the world of the living. Burning tears soaked into his bloodied coat as Edea cradled the last remnant of her childhood, weeping as the fires consumed the town.  
  
When Cid arrived, out of breath, he caught sight of Edea in the middle of the street, amidst the raging flames. Pale as death, yet struggling with resolve, Edea lifted the palm of her hand to allow flakes of sparks fall and catch fire on the body.  
  
"Goodbye, Tom," Edea whispered. Facing upwards at the pale sky, choking with soot and smoke, she let her hand drop limply to her side and turned towards her husband. Understanding all too well, he made no attempt to offer useless words, he merely offered his arm. The two pitiful figures stumbled out from the massacre, covered in ash, and pained with memories. Weary and physically drained, by the time they reached the outer gates, Edea took one last look to the burning town, only to catch sight of a figure staggering up the hill, her arms clutching her chest. Without a second thought, Edea turned to her husband and the two kept the limping woman from falling. Hyne, it was miracle she was alive. It was a miracle anyone could be alive after what happened. Edea gasped, immediately recognizing her as the refugee that morning and before she could speak, the woman forced her child, wrapped in tattered blankets into Edea's startled arms.  
  
Please," she choked out, her eyes ached in a plea, but her voice made it sound like a demand. "Where ever you're going, please, please take my daughter away from here." Too stunned to speak, the two could only help the woman to the top of the hill where the three of them collapsed against leafless trees in a barren forest. Catching his breath, Cid was the first to recover, absent mindedly wiping his glasses with his dirtied shirt.  
  
"I know we just met but we're both heading to a safe place," he chuckled weakly. "I know that sounds farfetched during times like these, but why don't you come with us, Mrs.…?" He handed her a flask from under his coat.  
  
"Trepe. Katherine Trepe," she replied hoarsely, accepting the water. "But I'm afraid that's not possible," pointing to the side of her dress, a hastily and poorly bandage covered a wound that seeped with red.  
  
"As you can see," she chuckled grimly to herself, "I won't last more than a few hours at the most,"  
  
Edea handed the sleeping child to her husband as she kneeled down to take a look until Katherine waved her away.  
  
"Don't bother wasting your energy Mrs. Kramer," she coughed violently. Pushing back her hood, she took a deep drink of the stale tasting water before handing it back. "Not even someone with your power can stop death.  
  
Taking note of her surprise, she offered an almost amused smile, chuckling to herself and it was then Edea noticed that this woman, Katherine had the look that commanded strength. If it was ancestral nobility or humble beauty, she couldn't tell. Her golden locks of hair draped gracefully down her shoulders and despite her ragged appearance, she was a proud woman, fierce in mind and spirit. How did a woman like this end up here?

"With that firework show down there, it's hard not to know who you are," she answered and in a flash, her serious gaze fixed onto her. "There's nothing you can do for me now. My death is unavoidable, but my daughter, please take her with you. I'm begging of you, please keep her safe."  
  
"Of course we'll take her with us," Edea assured her. "But let us at least help you leave here. They will kill you on the spot."  
  
"No," Katherine stubbornly shook her head. "I would only slow you down."  
  
Distant shouts shattered the silence of the night. The voices were unquestionable. Esthar troops. Katherine leapt to her feet, biting hard into her lip to fight the urge to scream from the pain ripping at her flesh. Pulling out two handguns from her waist, she checked the ammunition and added another grim chuckle. Leaning her weight against the tree, her cold blue eyes hardened.  
  
"Please. Leave me now and keep her safe. There's not much I can do but buy you some time."  
  
Edea half opened her mouth to protest when Katherine grabbed the her by the shoulders.  
  
"I did whatever it took to protect my daughter. I beg of you, please do the same for her now. Now go!"  
  
Cid ushered his wife into the thick forest, scanning the sky warily while holding tightly to the sleeping child. Katherine smiled inwardly at her daughter. She would make a fine woman one of these days. A beautiful, powerful woman. Her beloved daughter. It was just too bad she would never see it for herself.  
  
"What is her name?" Edea whispered, ignoring the advancing sounds of the army and the urgent hiss of her husband.  
  
Katherine only stepped behind the tree before replying, her voice softening for a moment.  
  
"Quistis. Quistis Trepe."  
  
Finally Cid jerked her arm and the couple was swallowed up in the darkness. She watched the couple disappear, carrying off her daughter.  
  
"Hyne, keep them safe. Keep her safe." Muttering one last prayer, she waited until the soldiers were within sight, and pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. If I did I would be a very rich and happy student. Alas, I am a poor high school student struggling through the years of adolescence.

Author's Note- Hence the title, there will many flashbacks of memories that will be italicized to keep you readers from getting too confused. They do not go in particular order but I will try to keep it as simple as I can. Thanks for reviewing everyone!

My apologies for not updating this sooner, finals are done and senior year is almost within my grasp. Expect chapter 4 to be up very soon after some final revisions. Also I am sorry that the transitions were messed up. i must have uploaded an older document. Very sorry!

Chapter 3

"Time, it will not wait...no matter how hard you hold on...it escapes you," -Sorceress Ultimecia

The dull surface of the bronze pendulum swung lazily back and forth, its movement struck midnight, causing the ancient grandfather clock to chime, signaling the day's end.

Cigar smoke lazily rose from the glossy black ashtray, abandoned to burn itself out, its thick, heavy scent drifted until it left an odor that consisted of the sweet scent of tobacco and the sharp intake of ash. A handful of candles overflowing with manila colored wax lit the room in an eerie softness. Rough, callused knuckles rapped against the armrest of an old but comfortable wooden chair that came from a nation, long dead and forgotten after the first Sorceress War. Its delicately entwining design of vines and roots could match any manufactured product as far as he was concerned. Under the placid silence of night, watchful gray eyes listlessly followed the steady stream of traffic that rushed across the bustling roads.

The faint glow of light illuminated on filed paperwork, folders and office supplies, neatly organized on a priceless darkwood desk, handcrafted from Balamb Island. Just one of the many souvenirs he had picked up during his travels. Although he was one of the most influential senators of Esthar, his extensive outside experience had earned him the contempt of the other congress members who had been cloistered all their lives in a bubble of security within Esthar's isolation. Even his taste in the classical, "old world" was enough for them to criticize even his office, which was a visible contrast to the popular mechanized rooms that so many others preferred.

A light above the door clicked green, and in swept his assistant, Lores Alcome. A rather tall, stiff-necked individual, he was a man who worked with such efficiency that years of service had taught him. His once black hair was now a blanched gray, but it remained neatly combed to the side. The gray collared uniform he wore reflected his work ethic; clean, crisp and flawless. Despite being called upon on such short notice, his appearance was no different than if he had walked in any other day for work.

"You asked for me Senator Trask?" he asked with an emotionless face. For ten years Lores had worked as his aide and he could easily tell by now that the seemingly dry and colorless man was proficient with controlling emotions. Whatever his true feelings were, they were hidden behind a calm mask of professionalism.

"Yes I did Lores, I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep. I know it's late," He didn't need to turn around to know that his aide waited in perfect composure. He was lucky to have such a trustworthy friend. Few people these days could afford that.

"How is your granddaughter? Has she started school yet?"

"Yes sir, she just started last week," he replied as if on cue.

"And your daughter? How is she doing?"

"As well as she can sir,"

"Good," his knuckles stopped rapping against his chair. "Good. Please give them my regards."

The chair creaked as he stood up; weathered hands tightly gripped the cuffs of his sleeves behind his back to the point it was almost pain. His eyes faced the window, but he no longer paid attention to the flashing night-lights and speeding vehicles across the entwining intersection of roads. There was a momentary pause before he began with the more pressing issues at hand.

"Has the bill been passed yet to the Senate?" he asked expectantly, even though he knew it was unnecessary. Since the day he asked his aide he knew the job was as good as done.

"Yes sir," he replied automatically. "There will be a session in two days for an open house debate. It has also been arranged that the president will be there in attendance before he leaves for Galbadian City for the peace talks,"

Senator Trask chuckled almost amusingly at the name. "Ah yes. The 'mighty' Galbadian government ruled by dictator Vinzer Deling for 18 years and the first thing they do to appease the world is change the name of their capital," he remarked, barely concealing his sarcasm.

"It would appear so senator," agreed Lores.

"And have you any idea of the provisions of the treaty?"

"The Presidential Committee has already offered their terms of dismantling Lunatic Pandora and ending the isolation by opening trade to the western nations. Although the senate has yet to approve of this, I have already notified your supporters to approve unconditionally,"

"Good, thank you Lores. You may take your leave now, I should like to be alone for a while,"

"Yes sir," And as quietly as he entered, he was gone.

Alone in his office again, the man named Trask inhaled the intoxicating feeling of anticipation. In two days, he would have the majority of the senate backing his proposal, and within a week with carefully selected speeches, he would win the hearts and minds of the public. Any opposition would be swept under the overwhelming outcry and soon the western nations would join their cause. Seven years of waiting and he was poised to strike. His wife and daughter would have been proud.

There was nothing left of them now except for a faded photograph; a dazzling, humble woman who smiled back from the wooden frame that sat across his desk. Bronze hair had caught up in the wind, creating a cascade of golden brown that only magnified her simple beauty. Covered in a white, snug fitting dress that reached to her ankles, she held hands with a younger mirror image of herself, a beaming girl with wildflowers tucked behind the ears.

They remained frozen in time; their expressions unmoving for seven years. But it was not the same case for him. Time had been cruel and grueling and the once youthful face was replaced with a tired, restless man. Sleep would only come by the exhaustion of his body, not the peacefulness of his mind. Yet his grim eyes remained emotionless, and his nerves had been calmed. He took some comfort knowing that their murderer had been put down and their deaths avenged but he had suffered too much to stop there. Twice had Sorceress Adel had reigned terror and he swore he would never allow another woman of such horrendous power to even have the chance of bringing about the same destruction. After the recent Lunar Cry, the people of Esthar were itching for a cause to blame their suffering on. President Laguna Loire had long been a victim to the sorceresses before he ascended to the presidency. He would undoubtedly give his support. A war to end all wars. Everything was going according to plan.

Leaning back comfortably, the curves of his lips formed a satisfied grin.

It would be the beginning of the end.

* * *

"Quistis, Quistis dear is something wrong?"

The young child dressed in old overalls and a faded shirt stood on the tip of her toes, pointing curiously out the stone window of the small bedroom.

Edea Kramer stood up from the rickety bed, thankful to have an excuse to stop folding the endless piles of clothing. Smiling fondly at the young blonde, she caught sight of a small boat on the beach near the old lighthouse. She let out a small gasp of surprise. Even if the war had ended, visitors rarely came by this area. What were they up to?

"Looks like we have visitors Quistis," said Edea, frowning slightly when she realized someone was missing. "Where did Zell head off to now?"

"He's looking for his moomba toy, Matron."

Edea covered a chuckle with her hand. Hyne, that boy and his stuff animal were attached to the hip.

"Well in that case, would you please go find Cid and let him know we have visitors?"

"Yes Matron," the girl replied obediently and rushed passed the creaking door and down the stairs."

Smiling to herself, she smoothed out her travel worn but comfortable black dress and continued down the steps to greet the newcomers. On the way she passed the kitchen, where a young girl in old jeans and a T-shirt stood on a stool, washing dishes in meticulous fashion.

"Ellone! There's no need for you to wash the dishes again. Please, let me handle it next time,"

The water stopped running. The chestnut haired girl turned around and nodded apologetically.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kramer, it's just an old habit of mine back at Winhill,"

At the mention of her hometown, Ellone was silent, busying herself with drying the last plates. It had only been two months since the man who called himself Laguna had left Ellone in Edea and Cid's care with an unexpected visit and only a brief explanation. It was only understandable that she was still uncomfortable with her new home but it almost seemed if she carried a burden of guilt, always brushing it off with forced reassuring smiles and blaming her quietness on being homesick. She often wondered if it had to do anything with this Uncle Laguna.

* * *

"Mrs. Kramer-" The blue uniformed man bowed respectively. His right eye was blanketed under dark brown bangs, with hair that fell beyond shoulder length. He bowed hurriedly, almost as if he was hoping to get this over as soon as possible. His first visit had been friendly, almost childish but this time his usual shining eyes were clouded, and he carried a shadow under his eyes, a clear indication that he had little, if any sleep.

"Welcome back Laguna," replied Edea, standing up from her chair. "How have you been? Have you found Ellone yet?"

"Yes, we found her. She's safe," he breathed out heavily. Facing the window, his pale hands nervously clutched the cool stone. "For now.

Edea knew there was something wrong. She contemplated if she should ask about Ellone's well being but after seeing the pained expression, she held her tongue.

"I'm sorry to have come on such short notice but I have a favor to ask of you,"

"And what would that be Laguna?"

Scratching the back of his head tensely, he gestured outside the window to a little girl holding hands with a dark skinned man in a strange uniform.

"When I was last here, I remembered that you and your husband were taking care of orphaned children from the war and all,"

Edea nodded. After she and Cid had arrived safely to this stone cottage, they were already sheltering two orphans. Bright and calm Quistis Trepe and loud but adorable Zell.

"I know what you're thinking. There are other orphanages in the cities and why would I travel so far to the middle of nowhere for this one but," He broke off for a minute, and began pacing back and forth on the weathered stone tiles.

"But the girl-, I mean Ellone, isn't like other children. She's…" He thought for a moment, searching for the correct word. Despite his boyish appearance, Edea found him to be a fascinating man, someone who commanded humble strength and championed the down trodden. It was well known now that Adel had fallen from power but how was still a mystery. Yet Edea had no doubt that this man had played a role in it. She had even read the few articles he had published in the Timber Maniacs magazines about his worldly travels as a solider. For Laguna, the pen was truly stronger than the sword.

"Different," he finally answered albeit hesitantly. "And there are people out there who would take advantage of her powers,"

Understanding all too well, Edea placed a reassuring hand on his rigid shoulder.

Laguna smiled in gratitude but she detected a sign of regret that lingered, even when the curves of his lips grinned while he watched the spunky girl chase after the other man with surprising speed.

"After Raine," the tone of his voice dropped suddenly, and he could only stare blankly at the ring on his hand. "I mean, when her caretaker passed away, there wasn't anyone left who could take in a little girl and it would be too dangerous for me to keep her in Esthar,"

"I.." he began, his arms shook as he fought an inner battle with himself. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her too."

"We will do whatever in my power to protect her," she answered soothingly. "You have my word Laguna,"

"Thank you," he quietly replied. "Thank you for understanding Edea."

* * *

"Ellone," she began softly. "We have visitors down by the lighthouse. Would you like to accompany me?"

Nodding sullenly, she dried her hands and followed Matron down the cracked stone path, passing blooming wild flowers that were growing rampant this spring, which were aided by the powers of Edea of course. But even the glamorous display of colors couldn't lift Ellone's spirit, whose eyes were downcast and her movement apathetic. They reached the end of the path, where Cid was already exchanging words with an old couple. Beside him stood Quistis, who watched a brown haired boy in an orange shirt with black stripes try vainly to hide behind the old woman.

"Well Edea, it seems we have another visitor here," Cid gestured to the boy who clutched the dress with his pudgy fingers.

"Why hello there, what's your name child?" asked Edea but the frightened child if anything pulled even further away.

"He's a little shy," chuckled the man.

"Of course. It's only natural," Edea said. "Please, will you two stay a while for some tea?"

"We would like that, thank you,"

"Ellone? Would you and Quistis be so kind to show our new guest around?"

"Yes Matron," the two girls replied in unison.

The elderly woman gave a gentle encouraging push and the boy eventually complied, leaving the three youngsters alone on the beach.

"My name is Ellone. This here is Quistis but you can just call her Quisty," Ellone began. "Zell is off looking for his moomba. Do you like moombas?" she asked but he made no sign of letting down his guard. Ellone regarded his remarkable storm colored eyes with tender interest. For some unknown reason, she felt a strange attachment as if she had always known this frightened boy. His face looked all too familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Feeling suddenly back to her old self, Ellone offered a warm grin and whispered softly to him.

"What's your name?"

"Squall," he replied just under his breath.

"Squall," Ellone repeated to herself and attempted a quirky grin that was her Uncle Laguna's trademark. Laguna was always smiling like that when he first moved into Winhill and it was that happy-go-lucky attitude that had made Ellone instantly drawn to him. Perhaps she could do the same for this poor war orphan. "A strong name for a strong boy huh?"

A faint blush of pride was all she needed to know she was heading in the right direction.

"Do you have a last name Squall?"

Growing a little bolder, his voiced was more controlled when he spoke.

"Leonhart."

For the first time in weeks, Ellone genuinely smiled and with a ridiculously flashy bow she learned from of course, Uncle Laguna, she was awarded with a quiet giggle.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Squall Leonhart. Welcome to our home,"

* * *

Quistis smoothed out the hidden wrinkles on her SeeD uniform and resisted the temptation to adjust her knee high skirt. These uniforms were flashy but they were just too constricting. And not to mention the dark colors were just absorbing sun's heat. Hyne, it would be a miracle if anyone didn't pass out. Shifting her legs in a last ditch effort to try to be comfortable, she gave up promptly when Headmaster Cid stepped up to the podium. But she did notice fiery, hotheaded Zell Dincht with his tattoo squirm uncomfortably in his chair and even her long time friend Xu looked a bit unnerved. At least she wasn't the only one she sighed mentally. The only person who seemed unfazed was Squall. Typical.

Balamb Garden's Director had exchanged his usual plain clothing for an elaborate SeeD uniform with gold embroidery and shining boots that obviously had not been used recently. Quistis almost chuckled. He looked just as uncomfortable as they were.

"Welcome," Cid began. His calm and collected fatherly voice carried over the heads of the hundreds of students from the Gardens. Out of the three Gardens, the smaller body of Trabia Garden students in their pale grayish blue uniforms sat to the right, waiting in eager anticipation while the showy, military drilled students of Galbadian Garden sat in stiff ordered rows on the left. Now and then Quistis noticed a few Trabia students give spiteful looks at the Galbadian students. The only thing that separated the two student bodies from an all out brawl were the Balamb Garden students wedged in between them. Not that she could blame Trabia for their behavior. The Galbadian Government did bomb their home. Thank Hyne Selphie had planned this event to be outside. She doubted all three Gardens would survive five minutes indoors with each other.

Cid calmly waited for the initial noise to die down. Beside him stood Headmaster Martine, newly reinstated as Garden Director who looked both proud but nervous to be back in his former position. On the other side stood a red haired woman; a little taller than Cid himself with high cheekbones and wearing a simple blue uniform that was a sharp contrast from Martine.

"That's Headmistress Elizabeth for Trabia," Selphie whispered behind her. The spunky brunette wore the Balamb SeeD attire but had a blue pin of a snowflake that Quistis assumed to represent her original Garden, Trabia.

"Balamb Garden would like to welcome the students and faculty of Trabia and Galbadian Garden here today for this celebration," Cid's voice was clear and crisp, which commanded authority without sounding too demanding. Cid was a natural orator.

"As you all know, we have gathered here today for a new milestone in the history of Garden," he smiled broadly, indicating to the audiences with his outstretched arms.

"Through the selfless sacrifice of our Garden, the determination of our fighters, the teachings of our instructors, the dreams and hopes and goals of all of that Garden has stood for has been won."

There was complete silence. He certainly was gifted with public speaking.

"The sorceress has been defeated. The threat to our lives has ended. The securities of those we hold dear have been upheld,"

Quistis was even surprised that she was holding her breath.

"We have finally come to the end. We have ended possibly one of the greatest wars in history. Peace has come at last."

There was a deafening cry of applause roared from every direction. Hugs and kisses were exchanged and students leapt from their seats, cheering wildly.

"But our victory has come with a terrible price. Trabia Garden has been laid to ruins and Galbadia's prominence scarred. We have lost many priceless lives to this cause."

The cheering died down and just as quickly, they turned to grim silence.

"But their deaths were not in vain. For they fought with their heart and soul for a cause they believed in. They fought and died for Garden. For their home. Their destinies have been fulfilled and they will always remain a part of Garden and our memories."

A roaring applause that dwarfed the initial one was nearly deafening. Quistis almost had to shield away from Zell and Selphie, whose shouting alone was more than her eardrums could handle.

"We shall never forget those who fell in the defense of this noble cause. I ask you, to not mourn for their deaths, but to celebrate the life they lived. As we pay our respects to their memory, let us praise those who lived. Through their leadership, character, sense of justice and duty, we owe them our respect, our friendship and our lives,"

She should've seen it coming.

"Quistis Trepe,"

When she failed to stand up quick enough, Xu gave an encouraging shove towards the isle, beaming with pride for her friend. Selphie bounced up and down, her arms flailing wildly. Zell clobbered a snickering Galbadian student while recovering fast enough to roar his approval. The young sorceress Rinoa gave her a tight hug, smiling in delight, and even Squall managed a respectful nod of his head but Quistis could have sworn she saw traces of a faint grin. A horde of the Trepies were tossing confetti and making such a ruckus until Quistis heard the piercing sound of gunfire. She whipped around to see Irvine, the copper long haired sniper tip his beloved cowboy hat and shrug his shoulders while holding a smoking rifle. 'They're just blanks,' she thought he mouthed. Her reply was rolling her eyes but she couldn't help but grin. Stepping up to the stage, Cid pinned a shining medal to her uniform, that resembled the Garden symbol with its black and white curved points that aimed in opposite directions on a cross, finely decorated with gold fixations. Shaking hands firmly, Cid leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I always knew you were better than the other instructors." Having the courtesy to blush, Quistis shook hands with the other Headmasters and stood off to the side, awaiting her friends to join her.

Selphie dashed up the stage, bounded back and forth with endless energy and having the entire Trabia Garden shower her with tiny, four petal flowers that were probably native to the frigid northland or Trabia. Irvine twirled his rifle idly and winked as he strode up to the podium that drove the female students even a few of the younger instructors wild. Zell punched the air and the young fighter showed off his gleaming white teeth with a cocky grin. Xu received hers with the conduct of a SeeD, calmly, quietly and efficiently. Nida blushed furiously with pride and when several girls started whistling, Zell and Selphie had to catch him before he fainted. And of course there was Squall. The entire assembly went into an uproar even if he received his award rather stiffly. The cheering was so loud that she was only half surprised when she noticed his cheeks were a slight pink.

Squall? Blushing?

When the last of the names had been announced, Cid made a quieting gesture with his hands and cleared his voice for what had to be the finale of the speech.

"We've completed what we have set out to. Our destiny has been fulfilled. But what else is there for us to do you wonder? What other cause is there for SeeD?"

"We have fought for peace. And now we must uphold it with all of our might. No longer will we be mercenaries for hire, mindlessly following the words on a contract. We will no longer fight for the sake of capital to sustain our own resources. We will never again turn our backs on those in need simply because of the lack of profit."

"Garden was created to nurture the seeds of the future. And now it is time for us to protect that future. Garden will henceforth be known as a peacekeeping force. An international organization devoted to the safety and security of this world. Through diplomacy and strength, we will defend the innocent and oppose all those who stand in the way of world peace."

The approval was unanimous. Quistis could see Dr. Kadowaki wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye, the students were applauding wildly and even the most hardened SeeD veterans were nodding. Brushing off a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she could only sigh in relief. Garden was saved. SeeDs had accomplished the dreams of Cid and Edea and the world was safe for now. Taking off her glasses, her eyes closed for a brief moment, absorbing the warming gaze of the sun and echoes of applause. Hyne, it was done. They could finally relax.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- How I hate making these things but as everyone knows, we writers own little more than a scribbled notebook of notes, a smudgy monitor and lots of writer's block. Squaresoft (or SquareEnix now) owns these characters but they don't own my imagination and that's why I write this piece of my mind.

Author Notes- Thanks to CT for pointing out my transition errors. They have been fixed now. Please read and review!

Chapter 4

"So you'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you can't stand being around me?" -Quistis Trepe

Quistis tapped the glass of her untouched champagne absentmindedly. Smiling politely, she added a few of her own comments to a conversation with several Garden instructors, a few of them the very same ones who had asked to revoke her former teaching license because they were skeptical of her abilities. Supposedly they had said she lacked "leadership qualities," but she always had a gut feeling that it was more about her incredible climb from an orphaned child without a past to the youngest instructor in Garden history. Not to mention she was immensely more popular with the students because she lacked the strict and often cold character of the older instructors.

Whether it was jealously or not, they certainly seemed to have forgotten it now with the awed look they gave her whenever she even blinked. She would have rolled her eyes but her rational mind was always keeping her in check. For once she wouldn't have minded to have one of Seifer's smart-ass comments right about now. Taking a sip from her glass, she forced the strong drink down her throat in hopes of drowning out their shallow talk.

"We really should begin accepting more student applicants for teaching licenses, don't you agree?" 

"Oh yes, absolutely. I have always said, Garden always need fresh, young blood into our staff,"

Ha! Whatever.

"What are your feelings on this Instructor Trepe?"

Oh, she thought. Now they were calling her an instructor again. Smiling coolly, she replied, "In regard to your question instructor Markus, I too believe that Garden could benefit with having younger staff members who can better relate with their cadets."

The usually stiff and strict instructor beamed with satisfaction.

"But I do wonder instructor," she smiled venomously. "Why do you address me as an instructor when you know very well that I am simply a SeeD member now? Correct me if I am wrong, but was it now you who requested that I be removed from my teaching job?"

The color from his face dropped several shades and his pupils dilated, and the only response he could choke out was a gulp. The other instructors held their breath; their eyes growing wide and looked as if they were expecting her to crack out her whip any second.

She had enough of this nonsense. Smiling with an icy charm, she inclined her head slightly but still fixed a frosty glare on the trembling senior instructor and turned to find a more inviting group.

After only five steps, there was a loud gasp from a large group of students who looked like they were in a state of a trance.

None other but the Trepies. Mentally sighing, she took a sharp right turn, hoping to lose the drooling obsessive students in the crowd.

Since the aftermath of the Balamb Garden battle, she had gained even more popularity among the students. Her heroics of fighting Garden Master Norg and Galbadian troops had almost become legendary by now, although she had no doubt it was greatly exaggerated. The tales of her fending off legions of soldiers and defeating the most vicious monsters in the wild had spread like a wildfire, and her own fan club had multiplied from a small group to practically an army.

At first she thought the whole idea of a club devoted to her was amusing, and even flattering but now they were just becoming a bit of a nuisance. She couldn't get a cup of tea from the cafeteria without having them practically kissing the floor she walked on. If she were brasher like Zell, she would have bashed their skulls in by now. But even that wouldn't stop them for long. Besides, she didn't want to be a bad influence on the younger students. She was the youngest instructor ever.

She would just have to deal with it.

Taking another sip, she gave up on trying to drink anymore. Champagne just wasn't her cup of tea. Handing off the glass to a nearby waitress, Quistis suppressed a yawn and found a seat in the farthest corner of the room, hoping she could have a moment to herself.

A large portion of the female students had exchanged their uniforms for dresses, and the ballroom was practically alive with the waltzing couples, with brisk and flashy Galbadian students moving with efficient, executed movements while Trabian students spun in a folkloric, joyous way. But no couple from Galbadia, Trabia or even Balamb could rival Squall and Rinoa, who dominated the dance floor as the center of admiration and envy.

Quistis even found herself watching curiously.

Their steps were fluid and perfectly matched. Each sweep of the leg and swing of the arm was performed with a natural aptness. Rinoa's spinning crystalline white dress was the envy of all the girls and her raven colored hair that fell down on her pale skin as she danced dumbstruck the men.

Even Irvine, the infamous lady-killer who had locked arms with two girls on each side was grinning in appreciation. Squall's sharp features with his dark hair and the scar that crossed his face gave him a serious, but stoically handsome appearance that had been dubbed the "Leonhart look." As they danced to the Dollet musical composition, Squall looked somewhat different. Something appeared while he moved on the ballroom Quistis had never seen from him before in all the years she had known him, even if most of those memories were hazy.

When they at last finished the final part, with hands clutched and bodies pressed together; Quistis noticed perhaps one of the most rare moments she would ever see. Squall's usual grim face broke into a smile. Faint, but certainly genuine. Their indifferent, silent, anti-social leader was now in love. All their matchmaking had certainly paid off. It had been a year since the SeeD inauguration and Squall and Rinoa were as captivating as ever. She even found herself clapping admiringly for their "commander."

Quistis was happy for them. Truly, she was.

"You really are an excellent student. Even that dance was perfect,"

"Thank you,"

Pause.

"Yes?"

"So you'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you can't stand being around me?"

She suddenly felt drained. And the overly bright chandeliers and the fixed sounds of conversations weren't helping either. Pushing up from her seat, she turned towards the exit. Nodding at a few students, she left without word and thankfully, without anyone noticing her departure from the night's festivities.

After reaching her dorm, she flicked on the lights, taking off her delicately framed glasses where she placed them on her desk. Rummaging through her dresser, she found a bathrobe and headed for the tiny shower in her cramped dorm room. Not that she could complain though. She did refuse Cid's request that she be allowed to keep her old instructor room that was easily twice as spacious as this. It was only fair that since she was now a full time SeeD, she abided by the same restriction as everyone else.

The single bed was made, covered in clean, white, linen sheets. The few possessions she owned lay on her desk. A photo of her and Xu after their first real battle, one foot on the defeated body of a grat with triumphant grins and crossed arms.

A group picture of the "new" orphanage gang taken shortly after Ultimecia was defeated stood off to the side with humble Cid and graceful Edea in the center, flanked with cocky Zell who stood in a half fighting position, fists clenched and teeth gleaming and bouncy Selphie who was prancing on one foot. Irvine, being the tallest of all of them had both arms slung around the shoulders of willowy Ellone with her soft all knowing smile and herself, which she remembered all too well trying to back hand him while smiling for the camera at the same time.

Rinoa, the new adopted member of the "gang" leaned slightly against Squall, who stood almost aloofly to the side and appeared uncomfortable had not he been holding hands with Rinoa. Only Seifer wasn't in the picture but it couldn't be helped. He may have been saved from the Sorceress' control but his reputation for ordering the invasion of Balamb Garden and the missile strikes against Trabia had earned him hatred even among the youngest students.

She hadn't even seen him since their last encounter. Even Edea was having a difficult time being accepted as the Headmaster's wife.

Turning on the showerhead, she allowed the steaming vapor to envelop her senses and soothe her weary muscles. Her mind drifted into a calm rapture, drowning out cheering crowds and dance music in a cascade of hot water. It was then when her mind was at ease; she could turn her undivided attention to the most pressing question.

At the time they had merely given it a thought. No one questioned it before because they each knew what had to be done. They did not have the time to dwell on things they could not explain.

But now the war was over. And Quistis would not settle anything less than the truth.

Destiny.

It was destiny that brought them together. Fate that had twisted together the lives of eight young adults in order to prepare them for the greatest threat the world had ever seen.

It was not by chance that Laguna Loire; the ever-fumbling, chatty journalist-soldier had fallen in love with the stunningly gorgeous pianist Julia. It was fate to have torn the two apart as Laguna healed with agonizing slowness after his escape from Lunatic Pandora with the help of Raine from Winhill, whom he eventually married. Julia, believing Laguna had disappeared from the war found comfort in the arms of General Caraway of Galbadia.

It was predestination that had placed seven of the eight children in the orphanage under the watchful eye of Edea and Cid Kramer where they grew up to become the saviors of mankind. Then destiny had played its last card as the son of Laguna and Raine grew up to become a seemingly heartless loner, only to meet the daughter of Julia and Caraway, Rinoa Heartilly.

Ironically, the orphanage gang was brought back together not by their childhood memories of promise, but the demands of the war they had fought. Quistis came to realize that they each contributed to the combined effort by not possessing unnatural powers, but by their unique characters.

Selphie Tilmitt had given them hope with her persistent enthusiasm. Irvine Kinneas's marksmanship hand honed their skills. Honesty and strength radiated from Zell Dincht. Compassion and a sense of duty shared by Ellone. Quistis herself, having grown up far too quickly and being the most mature, lent her wisdom and logic.

Squall Leonhart's leadership and courage was obvious but unlike the others, it was necessary to awaken the reluctant hero within him. And there were only two people who were capable of that. Seifer Almasy's arrogance and ambition challenged Squall, that only solidified his courage and Rinoa Heartilly's glowing free spirit, unchained by the limitations of boundaries had guided him to the path of leadership.

And then there were the Guardians. Once worshipped as Gods, ancient summoners from the Old World and dynasties of royal families had long kept the secret of calling upon the great spirits for strength to themselves. There were legends that even these Guardians could be enslaved but the truth had been buried, along with most of the secrets of summoning. What little facts remained were used by SeeD, and even only a select few SeeDs could actually tap into significant amounts of this raw, uncontrolled power. No one could dispute that they were not a great asset to the Gardens, but paying for this power was a terrible price.

They had sacrificed their past, for the strength of the Guardians. Even the most trivial moments of their childhood had been erased. Since the fall of Ultimecia, Quistis as well as the rest of her friends had stopped using the summons, although they still carried the power with them. They all knew that even if they had given up their greatest weapon, it would still take months, if not years to recover what was lost to them.

What pieces of her past she had been able to salvage out were nothing more than fragments of time, muddled and hazy that flashed on a whim and disappeared just as quickly. A glimpse of a smile from Edea, the lulling sounds of the ocean, a vague memory of flowers. Piecing them together was like trying to fix shattered glass and there was little she remembered, and even less she understood. But ever-hopeful Sephie was determined to bring back their stolen innocence, even if it would only be only a fabricated memory, and had provided journals for each of them.

Reluctantly, Quistis forced herself to step out of the shower and quickly dried herself, donning a simple white robe and left the steam filled room. She carefully tucked away her discarded uniform, pausing a moment to inspect her black chain whip that rested on the leather bound journal on her desk. Gripping the comfortable handle, she smiled at the familiarity of holding the lithe and lightning fast weapon. Thankfully she thought, out of all her memories this was the only one that was not forgotten in the ebb of time.

* * *

"What weapon are you going to choose Quistis?"

Quistis turned to face her new childhood friend, eleven year old Xu, a dark brunette with deep intelligent eyes and a witty sense of humor. Both had arrived at Balamb Garden at the age of ten, and in only a few scant months, they had risen to the top of their class, and were already attending the advanced classes. In one hand Xu held a wooden sword that was almost longer than both her arms combined but she held it with surprisingly ease.

"I don't know Xu," she replied.

"When we become SeeD, we won't need these practice toys anymore," said Xu with a swipe of her sword in the air. "We'll need to use real weapons if we're going to win."

"I'm guessing you're going to choose the sword?"

Xu shrugged.

"Haven't decided. I really wanted to use a gunblade but they're way too heavy," she replied, executing a quick fighter stance. "Maybe I'll go with the scimitars."

"No guns?" Quistis arched an eyebrow.

Another swing, Xu followed it up with a jab and a perfectly executed lunge, earning the curious admiration of the other students, even if they were several years older than the two girls.

"We'll certainly have to use them sooner or later," she answered, her eyes still fixed with concentration as she moved with fluent grace with the blade. "But anyone can use a gun."

Quistis chuckled.

"Instructor Merle would certainly disagree with you,"

Xu rolled her eyes.

"If we don't die in combat, that woman's lecturing surely will,"

"Quite true,"

A tall woman entered the classroom, arms clutching files and wearing a spotless uniform. It was as if she had walked out of the SeeD brochures Quistis had seen as a child before being admitted. Red hair was tightly held in a simple bun, her brown eyes and sharp nose watched the practicing students with birdlike observation.

"Now class, I want everyone up front before we start out today's training," she announced. "Hurry along now!"

As the students complied, Xu placed her wooden sword back on the rack regretfully and the two friends found a seat behind several older students. After taking roll, she began the day's lesson with her daily speech.

"I know you all are anxious to begin your first real combat training but there are some things I must stress before we do,"

Xu groaned and Quistis couldn't agree more. Every class period it was the exact same routine and by now they could even memorize her footsteps. Pacing back and forth, Instructor Merle eyed a giggling cadet until his face drained of all color and his only reply was a squeak. Nodding satisfactorily to herself, she folded her arms behind her back, facing her class.

"As you all know, I have been a weapon and combat specialist for over 20 years, half of which has been devoted since the founding of this Garden,"

Jokingly mouthing 'blah, blah, blah', Xu pointed fingers at her at head, making a shooting motion. Quistis had to bite down on her lower lip hard to keep from kneeling over with laughter.

"As you all know, ever since Dr. Odine from Esthar has invented para-magic, the average person can control elemental powers that was once considered a rare gift. However," her newly shined boots struck the tiled floor, earning a sudden jolt among the students. "Although the usage of magic has been expanded, it has lost its potency. Conventional weapons are still more efficient and only a select few can truly tap into the true powers of the elements."

"And as SeeDs, we are to train you in both strengths of magic and weaponry. Although some of you will never be able to control more than a flicker of a flame," she said, igniting a tiny flame in the palm of her hand. "And others will never acquire the strength for guns or blades, it is our duty to give each student an equal balance of both. I have seen some of the most powerful magicians killed by an amateur gunner and the greatest marksmen and blademasters defeated by a novice mage. SeeDs will be given the skills and the weaponry in preparation for all types of situations. It is up to you, to find the courage and the will to use them,"

Quistis could have recited that speech in her sleep. The woman repeated it almost everyday. She could certainly sympathize with Xu's frustration.

"Now," she gestured to the exit with a rare grin. "If you will all head down to the training center, we will begin our first lesson,"

The students filed out, eager to finally witness a battle first hand, even if it was only for a classroom demonstration. As Quistis was passing the assortment of weapons, her mind lingered, as if she was compelled to continue her inspection.

"Coming Quistis?" asked Xu, one arm propped up against the doorframe.

"In a minute Xu, I'll meet you down there,"

"All right,"

Waiting for the last sounds of the class to dissolve away, Quistis's hand instinctively traced the alignment of arms. Practice and authentic, cumbrous and blunt, elegant and sharp, with serene concentration. A pair of daggers with silver handles, staves carved out from plain wood to white ivory and, swords of all types, some with wicked designs, others balanced and honed to perfection.

As her arms reached to inspect a gunblade, a lion's carving etched on the side of its cold but handsome steel blade; her blue eyes caught sight of a coiled object, tucked modestly away behind the larger weapons. Plucking it out with an awed fascination, she held the smooth black handle in her right hand, and with a flick of her wrist, the coiled chain whip snapped out, resounding in a satisfying 'crack.' Spinning onto the nearest target, she struck again, slapping a bottle off a desk with profound precision.

"Quite a demonstration Ms. Trepe,"

Startled, she spun around to see a middle aged man in a plain maroon vest with thick glasses who had the look of a person who never left his office. Headmaster Cid.

Tilting her head respectively, before she could stammer out an apology, Cid waved it away dissmissingly, and his wrinkled face broke into a warm, fatherly smile.

"So, I finally have the pleasure to meet face to face with the infamous Quistis Trepe. I've heard quite a bit about your talent for excelling in every aspect this Garden has to offer. Instructor Merle has such high standards for you,"

Still too stunned to speak, she had the dignity to blush and again try to apologize.

"Thank you Headmaster Cid for your kind words, but-"

"No need to apologize Ms. Trepe. We are training you to be a SeeD and you have a natural talent that I have never seen before. It's only fair that you be given more room for them to expand,"

He smiled again and Quistis suddenly had a faint flash as if she had known him before. But she blinked, her mind was taken back to the present and she didn't give it a second thought.

"So," his eyes glanced at the chain whip by her side. "The whip I see. Reliable, deadly and light. An excellent choice if I may say so myself. It suits you quite well Quistis,"

"Thank you Headmaster," she bowed humbly. "I will do my best."

* * *

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, she allowed her aching muscles to relax on the small but comfortable mattress. Her body was practically begging for sleep. Hyne, she was exhausted. She was never a big fan of celebrations, even if she was practically being worshipped by her ever-expanding Trepies. Deciding she would speak to Cid about getting some sort of a restraining order in hand, she leaned over and shoved the window open in hopes of clearing out the stuffiness of her tiny dorm. And not to mention the heat. It was only spring and she felt like she was being roasted alive. Allowing the cool breeze to clear her senses, she lay back on her bed, flipped off the lights and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"I haven't been here for a while," Quistis said, halfway to herself. Since she had become a SeeD and an instructor, she never had the luxury of free time. Everything was all work oriented. Well, she thought. Tonight, that would all change. Folding her arms on the railing, she watched the brilliant soft glow from Garden illuminate the summer night, along with the countless number of stars that were fixed upon the darkened overhead. The blue light would shine and then slowly fade, repeating the cycle. Hyne, it was truly magnificent.

"What time is it?"

Leaning impatiently, Squall gave her a blank look and answered monotonously.

"It's after midnight,"

"Oh well…" The side of her head rested on gloved arms that stretched up to her shoulders. This is it she thought, mentally biting her lip in anticipation. Raising her head suddenly, she forced out the words that had been bothering her for weeks.

"I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of now!"

There was a pause, as if she expected him to show some sign of normal human reaction but when he blinked without even offering her the courtesy of facing her, she continued as if she hadn't noticed.

"I'm a member of SeeD now, just like you. Who knows, maybe we'll end up working together,"

His face turned only a fraction but it was enough for her to catch a glimpse of his usual cold, gray eyes.

"...Oh really?"

His barely interested reply was exactly as she predicted. But her emotions were not satisfied.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

She wasn't offended. Not even surprised in the slightest. And she certainly wasn't angry. But she couldn't help the tiny trace of disappointment that leaked out.

"If that's how it was decided, you have to abide by it."

Logical, emotionless and empty of all expression. Typical Squall Leonhart answer.

"They told me that I failed as an instructor. Basically, that I lacked leadership qualities. I was a SeeD by the age of 15, got my instructor license at 17,"

Was it only a year? Was she that much of a failure?

"It's only been a year since I got it..."

No answer. Not that she would've expected anything more.

"I wonder where I went wrong...I did my best…Are you listening?"

Her blue eyes searched for even a glimpse of compassion in his untouchable complexion but her mind secretly knew it was a pointless effort. It was her heart that refused to back down. He faced her with an annoyed gesture, as if he had to repeat himself over again to a slow person.

"Are you done yet...? I don't wanna talk about it. What am I supposed to say about other people's problems?"

At least she finally got a response that consisted of more than three words.

"I'm not asking you to say anything. I just want you to listen,"

Was that too much to ask? Was she so wrong for once in her life to ask for a favor?

"Then go talk to a wall," he snapped.

"Aren't there times when you want to share your feelings with someone?" she shot back, aggravated with his whole anti-social attitude. She had grew up in Garden with him, taught his classes, and even accompanied him into the Fire Cavern and he still avoided her like she was some sort of man-repellent.

"Everyone has to take care of themselves. I don't want to carry anyone's burden,"

Burden? Since when did she ever ask for him to carry any burden?

He turned to leave, indicating that the conversation was over. The few other students gossiped under their breath but she didn't pay them any mind. She was too focused on practically being slapped in the face by Mr.-I-don't-need-anyone Leonhart.

" ...No leadership qualities," she murmured under her breath, watching her former student disappear. Shaking her head, she emitted a sound of defeat. What a fool she was to have even attempted.

"Failed instructor…Perhaps they're right... "

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Are you kidding me?

Author's Notes- Well, it's been quite some time since I have updated but I have no intention of dropping this fic. It's always in my head and I have picked up little ideas from time to time but here it is! Chapter 5. As always Read and Review!

Thanks to Desi for her editing and support, woot woot!

Chapter 5

_"If you think and worry too much, everything tends to turn out bad," –Quistis Trepe_

_Rain trickled down from the weathered stone orphanage, a good amount of it seeping through the ancient roof and ending up in rather large puddles on the bedroom floor. Edea spread out every available container under the leaking roof but by now half of them were overflowing and their usually bustling Matron was nowhere to be found. Aside from the soft murmurings of the children and the occasional creak of a springy mattress, Quistis was left with several peaceful hours. No more of Seifer's scathing remarks or Irvine's loud and obnoxious imitation of gunfire. They were thankfully, all asleep and she was left alone to her own thoughts. The cool dampness cleared her mind and the stiff, uncomfortable chair kept her from drifting off. Her usual calm appearance was scrunched with concentration. Perspiration gathered at her brow, and her pulse steadily climbed as she stared unblinkingly into the palm of her hand. The minutes crept by and the rain continued ceaselessly outside, a gentle rhythm of falling water. Her feet felt heavy and numb, and the aching soreness in her shoulders was spreading to her lower back. Nearly biting her lower lip in anticipation, her other hand clutched the armrest until she could feel blisters beginning to form. _

_And there it was. A tiny flicker of warmth flooded her veins and in her cramped hand, a faint orb the size of a marble glowed a pale blue. _

_A burst of pride overwhelmed her aching muscles and she redoubled her efforts, until the tiny ball expanded, shimmering with a weak but steady light. _

_Pleased with her own success, Quistis was too excited to have noticed that someone stirred from his sleep nor was she surprised when a curious spiky blond boy whispered to her from the bed, rubbing his eyes at the sight of a illuminated five year old girl._

_"What is that Quisty?" An astonished Zell asked, allowing his stuffed moomba to fall from his grasp and tumble to the dusty floor. _

_Her own brilliant blue eyes glowed with exhilaration as she turned to face him. _

_"Magic," Quistis whispered, her lips forming a pleased smile. "Blue magic,"_

* * *

"So, this is Galbadian City now, isn't it?" Xu breathed out, as she stepped out onto the train station. It was only 8 o'clock in the evening and rush hour had ended but the platform was still ridiculously crowded. Maneuvering through the crowds, Quistis could barely hear her old friend over the blaring techno beats and gigantic television screens on the sides of buildings, flashing advertisements of the latest T-Boards.

"Sounds better than Deling City anyway," Xu added as an afterthought, and without pause, struck a pickpocket between the eyes with her palm. Startled, the would-be thief dashed into the crowd.

"Looks the same," shrugged Rinoa, gently tugging on the cuffs of her new but painfully stiff SeeD uniform. Her usual long hair was kept in a neat pony tail, and she had dyed out the highlights so that it was now a complete raven black. Although she wasn't technically a SeeD yet, Cid had insisted the young sorceress attend the Galbadian Peace Talks as a representative of Balamb Garden. After receiving some basic training in SeeD protocol, Rinoa was more than committed not only in representing Balamb, but to also serve the interests of her hometown, Timber.

"It _smells_ the same," grunted Zell. He was busy helping Squall and Irvine unload their luggage, occasionally scowling at the flamboyant advertising boards and flashing neon lights. Having grown up on the small, quiet island of Balamb, his childhood had given him an appreciation for his hometown and contempt for the big city. Because Zell adamantly refused to cut his hair, the group was forced to compromise and his usually over gelled hair was combed down a bit in hopes of making him look presentable for the conference but it only seemed to feed his aggravation.

"What do you mean the _smell_?" Irvine stared accusingly at the blond as if he had sprouted another head. "This here was my new home after the orphanage!" He waved his arms wildly to gesture the grand city, unknowingly dropping an extremely heavy suitcase onto Zell's foot, who reflexively let out a stream of curses while hobbling around on one leg.

"Hyne's freaking Grendel mother…"

"It reminds me of midnight street races, card gambling, expensive wine, beautiful women..." Irvine dramatically portrayed, leaning closer to Selphie on the last part. The perky brunette giggled, and playfully squashed his face away with her hand.

"The stagnant sewage puddles reminds you of women?" Xu arched an eyebrow.

"Don't forget the aroma of diesel fuel and rotting garbage either," Rinoa added, abandoning her cuffs and now repeatedly tugging the throat constricting collar. She glanced at the Presidential Palace in the distance and sniffed disapprovingly in its direction. She, like Zell despised the Galbadian capital, but unlike him it was not the gaudy atmosphere, but because it represented the center of the hated empire that had long oppressed Timber. Not to mention her own father was head general of the Galbadian Army. Rinoa had every right to hate Galbadia.

"Piece of filthy malboro snot infested…"

"Oooo, nice vocabulary Zell!" chirped Selphie.

"Rotting garbage!" Irvine looked like he had been told his womanizing charms were not up to par, which Quistis had to admit, they certainly were not. "That's just the fragrance of the urban life! Isn't that right Commander?"

"Whatever,"

"Vile putrid brainless, scum shoveling son of a-"

"See!" exclaimed Irvine, jabbing a thumb at their ever stoical leader. "Even Squall agrees. Bow down and kiss the feet of the world's fastest, smartest and sexiest sniper!"

Several passersby stared openly. Two children burst into tears and while their mother ushered them by, she paused long enough to fix him a frosty death glare that would have frozen the air.

"You sure that head is big enough for that ego of yours?" Xu murmured under her breath but Irvine's sharp hearing caught it anyway.

"Of course it is!" he snapped. "Why wouldn't it!"

Always the mature and responsible one, Quistis knew it was pointless to intervene. Fifteen years and living half way across the world had changed nothing for the orphanage gang and according to Edea, they retained the same qualities as children. Unhitching the extendable handle, she rolled her suitcase towards the exit, coughing slightly for their attention. The others followed suit, Squall and Rinoa side by side, Selphie humming an aimless tune that sounded distinctively like her "Train, Train" song, Xu and Irvine bickering into a heated argument with Zell pulling up the rear with his bright orange duffel bag, still muttering a string of swear words that she knew he didn't learn in rural Balamb.

Thankfully, Quistis found two cabs before Irvine could hit on any more pedestrians. He now had a slight limp from Selphie's shin destroying boots. The latter refusing to speak with Irvine kicked him again for good measure before she jumped into the front seat and slammed the door in his face. The others climbed in their rides, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and Squall in one, Xu, Irvine and Zell in the other. After noticing the other cab almost swerved into the opposite lane, Quistis could only shake her head in sympathy for Xu. Paying the driver, the group entered the famous hotel. The Galbadian Hotel had essentially remained unchanged since their last visit. All traces of President Deling's propaganda was erased, and in their place held portraits of famous singers and actors who had stayed in the posh hotel. The bar where Laguna openly gaped at the pianist Julia had changed very little in all these years. Except for the new brilliant crimson seats, the room retained its character; brimming with memory and dream. Cumbersome chandeliers still hung from the ceiling, distantly reminding Quistis of an old opera house. A few couples shared private thoughts under its sparkling sway. Yes, very little had changed indeed. Turning away from the past, Quistis checked the group in, the men in one room, the girls in the other, much to the dismay of the hapless cowboy, still limping around on his one boot.

"But why can't I have a room with at least Selphie!" whined Irvine incessantly.

Dragging his suitcase behind him and creating quite a bit of racket, he followed Xu down the hallway where the girls were staying. Squall was contacting Cid at headquarters, Rinoa and Selphie were shamelessly flirting with the bellhop who almost tripped over his own feet every time one of the girls even breathed on him, and Zell headed towards the restaurant in search of hotdogs. The warmth of the hotel was welcoming compared to the busy metropolis outside. Although the city was impressive, it just felt too artificial to enjoy. Having already unpacked her clothing, Quistis stood in the doorway, treating herself in finding amusement in Irvine's melodramatic scene. It was the least he could do anyway after all his antics.

"Because this is a diplomatic mission cowboy, not a kiddy sleepover!" Xu snapped back, not pausing to face him. Her black, shining boots stopped louder than usual and her swinging arms looked like she was using every ounce of discipline to refrain from pummeling Irvine. Quistis knew her friend's movements anywhere. She was pissed. Unlike Quistis who responded with cold, controlled anger, Xu had a quick temper and an even quicker fist. "If you have a problem with that, you're welcome to check in another room!"

"Sweet! Hey Selphie! I-"

"I meant alone! Stop being ridiculous Kinneas! As a higher ranking officer and coming from someone who can hand your ass to you any day, you better watch it!" Xu shot back, spinning around on one heel and stamping the other, which sounded like the crack of a whip.

"But Squall won't talk to me and Zell will wet the bed!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" The man in question appeared, grasping a tray overflowing with hotdogs and a bottle of ketchup.

"Well, Edea DID say that-"

The plastic serving dish snapped in half and out spilled Zell's dinner.

Xu leaned her head against her palm, making pathetic whimpering noises.

"Why me? Why do I have to put up with this obnoxious prick?"

Rinoa arched an eyebrow and picked out a camera from her purse.

"Because you volunteered as the head delegate for Cid and you have more experience than any of us put together," Quistis replied, patting her friend's back.

"You've also received one of the highest rankings for diplomacy and have effectively represented Balamb Garden in conferences than any other delegate. Minus Cid of course."

"Thanks for reminding me," Xu muttered gloomily.

"That's what I'm here for,"

"All my hard work and this is my major assignment," Xu replied, breathing out a heavy sigh. "Babysitting a hormone crazed teenager and a violent 5-year-old."

Behind her, Zell and Irvine began chucking hotdogs at each other and she heard the distant chanting of Selphie.

"Come on Zell! Kill! Kill!"

"Selphie, how could you-"Irvine gasped in exasperation before getting socked between the eyes by a ketchup bottle.

"Nice Zell, could you do that again? I missed that shot," Rinoa said nonchalantly.

"Well, I still think YOU would have been a better candidate than me," Xu mumbled, swatting away a stray hotdog that nearly struck her face. Taking a brief glance at the continued fight, Xu shuddered at the sight and Quistis couldn't blame her. The walls were splattered in a rainbow of ketchup and mustard, smearing down onto the carpet where Zell and Irvine were covered in relish, chili, onions, peppers and moomba gummies.

"Why me?" Xu wailed despairingly. "What have I ever done to deserve this?"

Squall walked in just in time to see the destroyed hallway and four extremely guilty looking SeeDs. Rinoa tucked her camera away, smiling innocently. Selphie stopped bashing Irvine on the head with a tray, coughed into her fist, and glanced around trying to find a distraction. When she failed to find one, she chucked the half broken plate out the nearest window, amidst the screeching sound of swerving cars. The condiment covered martial artist dumbly picked up a hotdog and began eating and their sniper instinctively whistled at a passing maid who gawked at the chaos. When Xu began speaking in the room's phone, Quistis heard something about having a dozen double espressos brought up first thing in the morning.

Hyne, it was going to be a very long week.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Sorry.

Author's Notes- Sorry fans, I know it's late but have no worries, I will never drop this fic. It's going to be HUGE in the end but I will write until I finish it. Again, my thanks to Desi, my Final Fantasy fanatic colleague for her lovely help and chats. So here it is, chapter 6. Read and Review kids.

Chapter 6

_"There is no good, there is no b__ad. Just perspective and opinion," –Squall Leonhart_

Laguna Loire knew this was one battle he wouldn't win. Couldn't win. Ever.

Buttoning up his shirt, he mentally grumbled for what had to be the fifth time that day his everlasting regret of accepting presidency. Flinching at the sight of the dress robes draped over the chair, he resolved to pass a bill that would end cruel and unusual punishments involving hideously tacky clothing. What was it made of? Cotton? He made a mental note to embargo all shipments of this so called _cotton_ and switch to something less, well uncomfortable in the lower body section. Why didn't Ward and Kiros warn him about the horrors he would suffer daily as the so called President. They could have at least, like any other decent friend, point out the never ending mountains of paperwork, the hours of pointless bickering in the Senate, and the constant demands from interest groups to protest, modify, veto, support Hyne knew what legislation.

Just what kind of friends were they anyway?

Humph.

Sniffing at the thought, he finished the last buttons of his white collared shirt. Painfully slow, Laguna draped on the ridicously cumbersome Presidential robe, shuddering at the mere feeling of being swallowed alive by a fifty pound potato sack. The olive green robe was slashed with white stripes on the sleeves, with the high end collar practically a vise on his throat. The robe was so bulky and heavy that had it not been for weeks of rigorous instruction, Laguna would have had to waddle instead of the "Presidential Stride" he was forced to master. He knew the clothing was mandatory for all formalities and not following protocol was a matter of life or death to Estharians, but he sincerely felt like a mutant vegetable rather than the leader of a nation.

Hyne, where the devil were his advisors? It was their job to reassure his uneasiness before massive meetings like this.

Laguna had stumbled into the deathtrap called Lunatic Pandora and by some miracle, barely managed to escape with his life. He faced wild dragons from the north, clawed his way out of the Timber wilderness and was even clever enough to trick the Sorceress Adel into a frozen prison (clever in the sense that yes, Laguna Loire, the king of klutzes did in fact pulled off a brilliantly, executed plan) yet while Laguna stared back at the wide oak mirror in his Presidential Suite; he seriously believed the next Senate meeting would be the end of him. Desperate for escape, he scanned the room for an exit.

Aha! The window!

The window was nearby, overlooking the grand metropolis where intersections and buildings covered up every inch of the city. The fall alone would end the constant migraine that threatened to chew out his brain. Maybe he could leap out the window and the Senate would have no choice but to collar someone else for their slave work. Kiros would make a most excellent candidate, and Ward wouldn't even have to speak at press conferences, just glare and throw his harpoon at anyone. The sun barely peeking out of the mountains that surrounded Esthar shone like a guiding light of salvation for him, beckoning the stress wrought middle-aged man to leap out of the political chains and free his soul.

It was do or die.

At this point, he would gladly take both.

After adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves and adorning the idiotic hat, a cross between a cabby cap and a war helmet, Laguna turned toward the window. He took the first step and his blissful thoughts of never having to sign a bill again were shattered as the door flung open. His steps abruptly stopped, mentally smacking himself in the face because he knew it was impossible to escape his 'advisors". He needn't turn around to face the intruders; Laguna habitually knew two pairs of eyes were boring into the back of his head. One belonged to a lean, black haired man, which Laguna knew was observing him with one raised eyebrow and likely thinking of possible cures to end his friend's stupidity. The other was a giant of a man, with massive arms and shoulders to match who stood silently with arms folded but his scared face wore a reproaching gaze.

His advisors had caught him. Or friends he should say.

"Really Mr. President," Kiros began, propping one elbow against the door frame. "What have we here?"

Even in his sleek ceremonial robes of green and white, the dark skinned man retained the image of a panther, cool, composed but deadly. Kiros' past remained secret to even Laguna, but he suspected his old friend was native to the southern provinces. Most likely, a survivor of a nation wiped out during the Sorceress Wars. Whatever the truth was, Laguna never prodded his friend about the past, and the same respect was reciprocated. Although Kiros did not wear his custom hand blades for quite sometime now, he was more than capable of killing a man with his own hands. Which had occurred more than once. Despite Laguna's soaring approval rating as Esthar's president, there had been assassin attempts on his life. Little did the would-be killers know that the two presidential councilors were in fact, bodyguards, although they never lived to share that fact.

"Trying to escape your executive duties without even consulting us," Kiros dryly commented. "I'm hurt."

His companion simply rolled his eyes and continued to fix Laguna with that unnerving stare of his.

Laguna spun around, ready to give them a piece of his own counseling except for the cumbersome hat blinded his eyes and his foot tripped on the dangling robe. He unceremoniously fell flat on his behind.

While Laguna furiously battled his way out of layer after layer of green fabric, he managed to stand on his own two feet after only tripping an additional three times. He again made a mental note to banish all green clothing from the capital. Better outlaw the color as well.

"W-what are you two doing here!" Laguna sputtered indignantly. After failing to properly adjust his hat, he promptly ripped the forsaken thing off and chucked it at Kiros, who deftly caught it before it smacked him square in the face.

"Don't you have some bribes to be accepting or something?" the longhaired man snapped, although only half heartedly.

Ward just glowered.

"Fine fine! I'm sorry. Bad joke." Although Ward lost the ability to speak (indirectly Laguna's fault because of their ill adventure into Lunatic Pandora), it still remained fairly easy to read his facial expressions. There was the blank stare, which interpreted as a "Stop talking. It makes you look smarter", and the glare meaning "Screw with me and you're dead" and then there was the scowl, also known as "Laguna, you're an idiot". Somehow his condition only made communication easier. If not more frightening. Ward had long ago stored away his massive harpoon weapon but the absence of the gigantic iron prong did not diminish the fact Ward could crush a man's skull by looks alone.

If Kiros was deadly speed, Ward was just raw strength. There would be no way he could escape now.

"We were sent to escort you to the Senate building," Kiros continued in that in-a-matter-of-fact tone. "But shall we tell them you are attempting suicide and a new President should be elected?"

Ward's silent stance signaled his agreement.

Laguna looked at Kiros, then Ward, then back to Kiros, and finally to Ward before he grumbled under his breath about hiring new bodyguards but before he could make a mad dash between the two, his leg unfaithfully cramped up after the first step. Laguna crumpled into a pile of robes, groaning helplessly as he clutched his stiff leg. Kiros and Ward exchanged looks and both decided that no matter how amusing it was to see their friend flailing around on the ground, he needed their help. Both flanking his side, they hauled Laguna to his feet with Ward plopping the ridiculous hat onto Laguna's disheveled hair.

"You know," Kiros began. "No matter how much you hate the paperwork, I doubt it's enough to drive you over the edge."

Laguna opened his mouth to protest but decided against it when realizing Kiros was always right about these things. He hated when his friend was right. All the time.

Ward gestured towards the window with a nod of his head and a slight scowl and Laguna knew exactly what he meant.

"Ward says you're an idiot Laguna," Kiros interpreted with a slight amused expression.

"Yeah yeah! I got that part already, sheesh!" Laguna fought off his captors and faced his attackers from the doorway.

"And Ward says that you would never have broken through that glass," Kiros continued smoothly. Hyne, that man could talk his way through a hundred lobbyists and never feel even an inch of irritation. Why wasn't_ he_ President?

Laguna raised an eyebrow. Oh so they thought he was weak didn't they? Old age and deskwork were getting to him wasn't it? He'd show them!

Laguna purposely strode to the window, ignoring the skeptical looks Kiros and Ward gave him, raised one fist and hammered the glass.

He heard a rather large crack and knew it wasn't the window.

Ouch.

Somewhere between all his pathetic whimpering, Ward cast a minor healing spell, the cool blue light mended the broken bones and faded the bruising skin back to a healthy pale color. Ward had never developed beyond the simplest of spells but he was quite sufficient when it came to minor injuries. Especially those injuries self inflicted by one of his best friends. He wrapped up his friend's hand in bandages to prevent any further swelling, all the while scowling at Laguna's lack of brain cells.

"We didn't insinuate that you were weak or anything Laguna," said Kiros with a slight grin. "We were just about to tell you that this glass was just installed as a safety precaution. It's a recent product from Galbadia. I heard it's made of the most powerful elements but I have no idea what they are," rapping a fist against the window, he added. "It's practically unbreakable."

Laguna felt something snap within him.

"Why didn't you tell me that BEFORE I destroyed my hand?"

Ward finished up his medical job and raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"Okay! You were about to tell me, I just didn't listen," He mumbled out the last part. "Why are you guys always right about these things?"

"It's not that we're always right," Kiros added lightly. "You're just usually wrong."

Humph. Some friends he had.

Finally after fixing his robes so he looked at least presentable, the President and his advisors left for the Senate room. Down the hallways of committee rooms and government offices, they passed dozens of representatives, secretaries, reporters, bureaucrats, all of them scurrying around like ants at their assigned tasked. Several nodded in his direction, a few stopped to exchange a brief word of concern for his injury but for the most part, no one impeded his way. They all knew this was perhaps one of most important Senate congregations since the Second Luna Cry and most were busy enough with their own affairs. The trio reached the massive room called the Senate Dome, which plainly enough, was a massive circular stadium, with senators from every corner of Esthar filling the room. Men and women, dressed in their formal robes to match their region stood proud along their political party. As Laguna stepped in, every senator immediately came to their feet, clapping for his arrival, as custom demanded. Acknowledging their praise, Laguna chose to ignore the few mutters about his wounded hand and quickly situated himself at the center of the Senate floor, hands clutching the podium as he waited for the cheering to die down. Ward and Kiros remained a step behind, and Laguna inwardly admitted he was glad of their reassuring presence. He would need their advice.

The meeting began with the formal introduction and the first senator presented his case. It was something about encouraging the import of Balamb woodwork and Dollet ceramics in exchange for Estarian products. After some brief questions and a minor debate about tariff prices, the two hundred member Senate voted by a secret ballot on screen at each of their terminals. The majority favored the legislation and by custom, Laguna signed it. Next case.

What seemed like hours dragged by. Each proposal seeming boring as the next one. Although he had to give credit to the efficiency of the procedures, eventually one bill was shot down, something about the testing of wild monsters for research and the supporters launched into a counter debate, demanding the reconsideration. Another debate left Laguna's head ringing. Another round of voting still cut down the proposal and Laguna was forced to intervene by declaring cloture on any further question.

Just when he felt he couldn't handle anymore, Senator LoresTrask took the room by storm. An old man with a weathered face and a permanent grim expression was one of the oldest members of the Senate, probably even once part of Sorceress Adel's puppet "Assembly of the People". The room became dead silence, and Laguna knew he wasn't the only one who was anxious to hear him speak. LoresTrask may have been considered old fashioned and even outdated by other senators, but there was no doubt he still commanded great respect.

"Senator LoresTrask, from the Northern Province of Malta," announced the Senate Speaker in the same monotone.

The aging politician stood from his terminal, looking neither confident nor fearful. His face was unreadable. Laguna simply felt compassion for a man who had suffered greatly in his life. He survived the reign of terror under Adel and witnessed the death of his wife and daughter. LoresTrask had played a key role after the imprisoning of Adel. He immediately took action, proclaiming the dummy legislature null and demanded free elections for the Estharian Senate. Within weeks, he managed to root out pro-Adel supporters and pushed for massive social reform. During the Lunatic Pandora crisis, he alone remained calm as he worked quickly to evacuate the city and deploy the military. However, now after a relative peace, he remained closed off and rarely came to committee conferences or general meetings. The man was truly an inspiration but if he chose to speak now, Laguna would of course give him his full attention.

What he lacked in youth, LoresTrask compensated with years of harsh experience. His voice was clear as thunder and his eyes coolly composed as he addressed the dome.

"My fellow delegates," he began calmly. "After months of seclusion, I come before you with news of the most utmost importance. I apologize for not informing the Senate at an early date, but

"It has come to my attention that although Esthar has recovered and prospered since the latest events, Esthar cannot afford to let down her guard," Laguna felt himself shift closer toward the speaker. "A threat has arisen in our world, old as time itself. A threat that is responsible for the murder of millions and the destruction of entire nations."

Not one person dare took a breath. Even Kiros and Ward were entranced.

"That threat can only be the sorceress."

The silence could not hold. Scores of voices burst into heated denials, accusations, approvals and outrage. The speaker's demand for silence went ignored and the floor was quickly dominated by another Senator named Berea. A stout looking woman with white curls and a severe look, she was the oldest woman senator here and commanded just as much respect as LoresTrask did.

"Be silent all of you! Senator Lores Trask has presented his case and we must show him the proper respect!" she roared and the chatter died down instantly.gradually died down. A no-nonsense, blunt woman, Laguna was glad she chose to serve rather than retire. And in a softer tone, "Please senator, continue."

The man nodded in thanks and peered over his colleagues once again.

"It is not my intent to spread discord or commotion. I believe we must take action to prevent any further danger to our nation and to the world," his sage-like eyes glanced at Laguna, empty of joy or happiness; they were the eyes of a hollow man.

"For years Esthar was dominated by a dictator, a ruthless murderess, responsible for the death of entire generations. And those who were fortunate to have survived her wrath were forced to live in constant fear. Adel turned our peaceful country into a war machine, creating weapons to conquer neighboring lands."

Laguna mentally read off the names in his head. Timber, Galbadia, Dollet, Balamb, Alexandria, Trabia, and countless others all fell to Adel's lust for power. The entire population of the world was reduced by nearly a quarter, with most of the southern and northern countries overrun by monsters and plagued by unforgiving terrain, the survivors fled to the central nations. Empty cities and ruins littered the deserted land, piles of bleached bones and millions of unmarked graves were constant reminders of the price war demanded. Countless orphans were without homes, rich nations plummeted into poverty and by the time the war ended, only tiny WinhillWinhil remained untouched.

"We must learn from the mistakes of our forbearers. They allowed themselves to become slaves to Adel because they would not resist her. Now it is up to us to rectify their failure."

No senator dared to interrupt now. The man had a natural gift of oratory dominance. He simply had to look at you, and there was nothing that would not have been to please him. Hyne, the man was a walking legend.

"Esthar must take on the charge of locating these women of unnatural power and prevent them from ever threatening the peace so many have spilt blood for. The descendants of Hyne are numerous, but their lineage is narrow. If we can stop these sorceresses before their powers manifest, Esthar will be responsible for saving the lives of countless innocents."

There were several muttered agreements among the legislators, a few of the older, experienced senators nodding fiercely, many listened patiently or defiantly shook heads. Laguna knew from years as President that passing bills was one thing, deciding how to implement them into actual results took a great deal of time. There would be countless committees, debates, appointed specialists, and hired informants and weeks before any action occurred. The man might be able to propose a law, but the process was going to be long and cumbersome.

"I propose a plan of action to maintain vigilance over these sorceresses and to safeguard world peace." The man never altered his tone, the speech ended as simple as it began. There wasn't even a single alteration in the old man's expression. Senator LoresTrask' wrinkled cheeks and poignant eyes were unruffled by the uproar that surrounded him. Standing erect in perfect composure, he seemed to have dominated the massive chamber merely with his presence. Not one person remained seated in the usually formal Senate. The Speaker had long given up trying to restore order and joined in one of the dozens of debates. In the midst of the all the disputes and shouts, Laguna caught the attention of the man who was the cause of this verbal battle. Senator LoresTrask plainly acknowledged his questioning glance with a slight nod. Laguna never truly enjoyed presidency, and now, he knew the real reason why.

* * *

_"Quistis, behind you!"_

_She dodged behind a pillar, barely avoiding the bullets that struck the wall a second ago she was just standing by. Xu emptied a clip from her handgun, r handgun, reloaded and fired off several shots in the general direction of their targets. She offered a wry grin to Quistis behind an equally crumbling stone pillar before firing off another round. Hyne, how could the girl grin now? Their first real life mission and one mistake would end their dreams of mercenary work. Bandits had taken refuge in an abandoned city up north, stifling trade between Trabia and the rest of the continent. Their final SeeD exam: Provide backup for the SeeD agents. An easy enough assignment. The four squads of aspiring cadets were all given rather basic jobs while the experienced veterans would handle the dirty work. However, like any real mission in the field, calculated plans never worked according to plan. There was more resistance than expected and the fighting on the enemies' terrain didn't help either. This was going to get ugly._

_Counting to five, the blond teenager mumbled a protective enchantment, creating a pale blue barrier that glimmered weakly in the dim light. After receiving Xu's quick nod, Quistis jumped into open sight. Bullets immediately pelted the shield in a rain of steel. She easily deflected off several of the stray bullets, concentrating on keeping the barrier up as long as possible. Xu fixed her hands together and her gloves hands became enveloped in a shimmering orb. Extending her palms in unison, a beam of white struck the stone ceiling, exploding into a shower of blinding light. The group men howled and covered their eyes in a vain attempt. _

_Now was their chance. Quistis immediately let the shield dissipate and counterattacked. Gripping the hilt of the chain whip from her belt, she unleashed the flailing weapon on the nearest target, a burly man wearing bits of crudely formed armor with a heavy assault rifle slung on his shoulders. She flicked her wrist and the sound of metal crushing ribs resonated in the air. He fell with a sickly thud. Twirling the chain above her head, a charging man with a sword was roughly knocked aside with a strike to the side of the face, spittle spewed out as the impact shattered his helmet. The next man wasn't caught quite as off guard. Quistis evaded a series of punches from the guerilla fighter, deftly side stepping every attack. _

_The man was certainly skilled, and one direct hit would probably be enough to send her in a coma but he was too confident in his skill and attacked far too often. Easily avoiding a lunging punch, she swiftly kicked him in the stomach, following up with a strike to the back of his skull, knocking him out cold. She raised her whip to prepare for the next attack. Xu had pulled out twin scimitars, easily fending off two soldiers. The bodies of four men lay at her feet, drenched in blood. As soon as she saw an opening, Quistis snapped her whip around the ankle of the nearest man and with a sudden jerking motion, caused him to trip and crash to the ground. His head made a sickening noise as it met the stone floor with a loud crash. With one less enemy, Xu parried the next attack and split the man's stomach wide open, cleanly slicing armor and flesh._

_A grisly sight.__ Two fifteen year-old girls, covered in blood. It seemed to be a scene out of those cheap, action/horror films that were so popular these days. The bodies of dead men lay at their feet, as if this was a demonic ritual and their lives the sacrifice. The willowy blond cadet felt suddenly dizzy, as if she lacked the strength to stand on her own. The coppery smell of blood remained fresh in the arid room, the growing crimson puddles on the dusty floor seeping through cracks and staining the earth. The distant but certain sounds of gunfire and explosions in the background wordlessly spoke of the further violence in the city. _

_She wondered if her friend felt the same way, the same sickening bile accumulating in her stomach, threatening to empty any second. But the dark haired girl grimly wiped the bloodied blades on the clothing of the nearest body, frowning at the scene as if she was a housecleaner walking into a cluttered room. She made eye contact with her best friend, a bare glimpse in her direction and Quistis could read the expression without ever asking. _

_Neither of them wanted to kill. There was no enjoyment in taking life in such a brutal manner. But they were prepared to do so. The mission was clear. Deal with the rebels. These bandits were no saints themselves. Most had massive bounties on their heads for their capture: dead or alive. No doubt they had robbed innumerable sums of money, and most likely murdered and raped innocents who simply were at the wrong place at the wrong time. They were outlaws and the injustices they committed were now claimed in blood. Justice was served. But she neither felt like a righteous crusader or an avenging warrior that seemed so inspiring in myths and stories. She was a 15 year-old girl, killing men for a final exam._

_"I know what you're thinking," Xu commented nonchalantly, but Quistis could detect the slightest trace of understanding. Sometimes she thought the two of them shared the same mind. "I'm thinking the same too. That maybe these rebels were evil and deserved to die." Sheathing her scimitars behind her back, the dark haired girl glanced uneasily at the carnage. "We simply sped up the process."_

_Quistis said nothing. There didn't seem to be anything she could say._

_"I didn't join SeeD to become a killer," Xu affirmed, her tone stern and cold._

_Neither did Quistis yet she remained silent._

_"I joined because I believed in what SeeD is meant to be. What SeeD stands for."_

_Quistis inwardly wondered what that meant. SeeD was an elite mercenary organization. A military academy for orphaned children. A factory that honed young people into weapons. But more than that, it was a home. The only home she truly cared for. Quistis had not found comfort or love in her adopted parents; they were just a wealthy business couple who decided a child would enhance their image. They were never cruel and they did provide everything except for parental affection. Garden was all she had left now. _

_"SeeD never accepts a mission that endangers the lives of any innocents. We're just cleaning up someone else's mess."_

_"You're right," Quistis responded after a pause, although the roof of her mouth felt dry and the words sounded unconvincing to her own ears._

_"And as SeeD," Xu began, bending down to close the eyelids of the nearest body. "We must always be prepared to make any sacrifice to achieve our mission. No matter what the cost," she recited the last part clearly, but reluctantly. _

_"No matter what the cost," Quistis repeated, snapping her whip back to her belt, sparing one last look at the motionless body staring into nothingness._

_No matter what the cost. _


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Yes, I am alive. Forgive me for the long wait. My high school career is DONE and now I am blissfully waiting for college. Rest assured, this fic will certainly continue into my years of education.

As always, thanks to you readers and my thanks to Desi, the greatest friend anyone could ask for.

For those who are confused, here is a brief timeline of my story and some other nonsense I should cover.

1. Hyne, the first sorceress. 2. The Mage Wars (Prologue) 3. The Sorceress War (Adel's Reign) 4. My Story

The eight GFs in the prologue are obviously the ones who created Squall and company. Guess which one is Quistis? (Pssst, she's the coolest one!)

Yes yes, the pairing. Well, I want to keep this a secret for now. I don't want to label the characters yet, we'll see how the story develops them first. But rest assured, no matter which pairing it's going to be, the transition will be smooth and understandable. Hehe…

I decided on four classes of magic, Red, White, Black and Blue. Red is associated with being a "jack of all trades but master of none" sort of thing. White is of course, healing and holy power. Black is the walking nuke, fireballs, ice comets, the works. And Blue, in which our lovely Quistis masters, is the copying of enemy powers. I'll delve deeper into Quistis' unique powers later. They are important.

And yes, if you haven't caught on, Quistis still has feelings for Squall. Why? I will explain. Trust me this won't be the typical, Quistis is in love with Squall and hates her life, sort of thing. Just be patient. I'm going to be as true to the characters as I can, but there WILL be development.

And as always, please read and review!

Chapter 7

_"I'm here because I chose to be here! Destiny has nothing to do with it!" -Irvine Kinneas_

There was a different air around the seven members the following morning, as if their minds and emotions were wiped clean like a slate. Instead of following their basic instincts, the seven young adults had transformed overnight into the elite professional warriors SeeD represented. What exhaustion they each experienced from the long train ride to Galbadia was covered up in a guise of perfect calmness and composure. Although Squall, Quistis and Xu were natural at hiding emotions when it came to their missions, the others managed to put up a spitting image of the infallible SeeD mercenaries. The same mercenaries who never failed a mission no matter what the cost. It seemed almost an age ago that SeeD was once regarded as a chance to auction out the best fighters to the highest bidder.

Now under Cid Kramer's new direction, SeeD would once again regain its original purpose. Normally, SeeD missions, once complete, would leave the client to negotiations after collecting the fee, unless of course the client wished for SeeD to handle such talks, another costly expenditure. For the first time in SeeD history, the Gardens would no longer be simply weapons for hire, but participating diplomats in the international community. The Gardens represented neither country nor region, but the benefit of mankind's present and future. Abstract and broad, but these were the goals Balamb Garden was willing to aim for. It may have been too idealistic for some to fathom, but after years of almost endless wars and battles, many people were willing to take a chance and believe in something positive for a change. Pragmatism was being left out of the picture for once.

The alarm clocks went off at 5 A.M. precisely. Besides the quiet murmur for an additional five minutes from Zell and a humming Selphie, the seven members knew the routine. It was practically etched in their minds in permanent marker. No matter what they may have endured on their journeys, preparation called for protocol. Efficient as machines, they each rose from their beds, washed and put on freshly ironed uniforms. Xu had vetoed the idea of wearing the more ceremonial SeeD uniforms fixed with gold embroidery; and decided that wearing the more practical and certainly more comfortable plain navy blue uniforms with gray cuffs and collars would be appropriate.

Drawing too much attention to SeeD would not be something they wanted, Xu explained, and the last thing they wanted was more attention. Already on the unwritten death list of the Galbadian Military, and not to the mention a good number of radical Estharian isolationists, SeeD was already in a bad light with many groups.

Little did the they know SeeD had perhaps saved the world from the rampaging destruction of Adel and Edea and furthermore, the time compression threat by Ultimecia. No doubt the truth about Ultimecia and SeeD was kept under strict security. To the majority of the citizens outside of the Esthar continent, the idea of falling monsters from the moon was just an old tale told to scare children.

After the Lunar Cry, most people still held onto their misguided beliefs, despite Esthar's near destruction by hordes of monsters. For some of the more isolated areas of the globe, the appearance and disappearance of Sorceress Edea was nothing more than a rumor spread by gossiping women and the traveling merchant. Since live radio broadcasts were practically dead until the Dollet satellite was brought back into commission, news traveled relatively slow to the less developed regions, especially those which lay north and south. To people in Balamb and Dollet, the recent events of invasion and occupation could be described as fearful but eventually they would go about their lives in relative peace, and the event would become just another page in a history book.

Ironically, Esthar which had originally closed its borders to the world in order to shield itself from the further warfare and strife with other nations had suffered the greatest casualties. Tens of thousands of people were dead, and an even greater number pronounced as missing. The capital city had been reduced to near shambles and without the swift actions by President Loire, Esthar may have well fallen into chaos. Now in the midst of the aftermath and recovery of Esthar, the detached nation would either have the chance to realize the problems of other countries and treat them as problems of their own or continue to cut itself off from foreign involvement.

* * *

Why did she take this job? Why?

The maid named Gabriella from the previous night winced as she made her usual trip in the morning to check up on rooms. Every morning and every night, her duty was to kiss butt and smooth out everyone's problem by offering more soap and towels. Her honey auburn curls bounced as she waited patiently, albeit reluctantly, for the elevator to reach the upper floor. She was considered pretty, with a round face that reminded a person of a porcelain doll and hazel eyes under long lashes. But today, she felt anything but attractive. In fact, she felt like the scum at the bottom of toilets she was paid to clean. Banging her head against the brass elevator door, her fist clutched her black dress as Gabriella mentally swore to burn off every inch of the frilly white lace. Hyne, she was a medical student, not some airhead maid. This demeaning garment should be put to the torch! If there was even an ounce of more lace, she would have screamed. She banged her head again for good measure.

To think, she once had the insane notion that room service was a fascinating concept. That was until she took this job to help pay for school. It was only fascinating when she was on the receiving end that is. The days just got weirder and she could feel her sanity slipping away. Why would anyone call for room service at three in the morning for a plate of ribs and extra lotion? A question was answered at noon when the room's former occupants had checked out, leaving an eighteen year-old girl in a practical state of an epileptic seizure as she was forced to clean the morally corrupt bedroom. She used to think she had seen it all in the world of hotel cleaning until she stumbled upon the food war between a frothing blonde man and a cowboy. Rubbing her sore hands and aching back from all that cleaning, she inched her way around the corner.

Half expecting a food splattered display again, she was relieved to find the once ketchup stained carpet was as she left it the previous night. Vigorously scrubbed and dried but otherwise clean. Had it been any other customer, she would not hesitate to call the manager but after once glance at their uniforms, she knew the SeeD soldiers were here for the peace conference. And she certainly did not want to offend soldiers. Especially those which tried to choke each other with relish and hotdog buns. As she fearfully knocked on the doorway, she mentally prepared to sputter out the customary good morning, shove a handful of towels and flee before any more damage could be done. Hand scrubbing Dollet rugs was _not_ in her job description.

Just as she was about to sigh in relief and move onto the next room, the door swung open to reveal the tall coppery haired man who was involved in the food fiasco last night. She involuntarily winced for a fraction of a second, but realized her mouth dropped as she realized that without the face smeared in mustard, this man was handsome.

Not handsome, but drop dead gorgeous.

His attire was the same uniform, but his head lacked the hat and the dangling hair glimmered slightly in the light, evidence of a recent shower. Taking in the pale skin that contrasted with the reddish infusion in his brunette ponytail and his towering physique, she began to fantasize visions of rippling muscles and a toned body worthy of worship. As he grinned with a mouth of too perfect teeth and watched her with twinkling bluish violet eyes, she realized she had been staring for a bit too long. Working her jaw loose, she was half surprised that she could speak without saliva spilling from the corner of her mouth.

"G-good morning to you sir. I hope you slept well," Gabriella stammered out, clinging onto the stack of white cotton towels with desperation to prevent the urge to snatch the man in front of her. After all, not molesting customers was also, _not_ in the job description.

"I would have slept better if I had someone to warm my bed," he replied with a leering grin.

Gabriella nearly fainted on the spot.

"If you're in need of anything, the Galbadian Hotel would be more than willing to accommodate any of your needs. Please do not hesitate to let us know," she continued, fighting the rising blush in her cheeks, although the accommodations she was thinking about had nothing to do with wake up calls or making beds.

His grins just grew wider as he shifted his weight to lean against the doorframe. Gabriella felt her breath hitch and somewhere in the recess of her brain, remembered to dab her drooling mouth.

"So Gabriella," he addressed, taking note of the name tag pinned on the black and white dress. "Are you free later or do you need help spreading bed sheets?"

She would have given him an answer if her mouth had been working. Let alone her brain.

"Irvine! Stop hitting on the hotel staff and get ready. Now!" cracked a voice behind her. Gabriella snapped out of the trance and turned to face the shoulder length black haired woman with her head poking out of the door. She would have looked attractive if not for the scowl which deepened immensely, as if she always saw something distasteful that others did not.

Xu made eye contact with the maid for a second and her face softened only a fraction but her tone held an icy fringe to it. A tone cold enough for the air to plunge a few degrees.

"I'm sorry if this lecherous pig is bothering you. It won't happen again," Xu gritted out the last part, no doubt directing at the man named Irvine. As the door closed harder than necessary, Gabriella returned her attention to the still smirking man.

Chuckling under his breath, Irvine took the pile of towels from Gabriella, making the slightest contact with brushing hands. Beaming another all too lethal smile, he tipped his head in thanks and closed the door.

Shaking off the mesmerizing gaze, Gabriella's usual bleak outlook on her job took a turn for the better. Perhaps if she could see other men like this more often, then she could learn to actually enjoy her job. Letting her imagination wander, Gabriella pushed the cart down the hallway, swearing she would never wash her eyes again. Why did she take this job? Now she had a legitimate reason.

The group met down in the hotel's lounge, and even in the heart of a metropolitan city like this, only a handful of tables were occupied. It was probable that the news of the peace conference discouraged travelers. Arranging themselves around the plush crimson cushions, the waitress took their orders, but not before Irvine attempted his usual routine of charms. Elite SeeD members or not, some things just wouldn't change.

Seated around the circular table, directly in front of them lay the stage where the infamous piano sat in the open. This was in fact, the very same table Laguna and company had been when their unlikely hero managed enough guts and manhood to confront his musically talented crush. But despite all the old memories rushing through them, there was a task at hand. Xu sat in the center, wedged between Squall and Quistis. She passed out several papers to the group, but kept several to herself, speaking quietly with her best friend and the former commander. Zell, freshly shaven and a half a bottle of gel later, managed to control his usual unruly spikes. Although Zell hated waiting, as patience was not one of his many virtues, and practicing martial arts in the hotel would not be looked kindly upon, Zell managed to sit up straight in his seat and focus on the importance of the mission. Completing several mental exercises helped him calm his agitated nerves and his growling stomach. What did they mean hotdogs weren't served for breakfast?

Selphie flicked her curled hair absently as she read the agenda in front of her, making notes with flowerily script. Who would have thought perhaps the most gifted healer in known history would have just passed her eighteenth birthday. But age was a deceitful method to determine character, and Selphie was no exception. The perky brunette may retain her immature moments of teenage love and gossip but to her closest friends, there was a much darker version beneath the smiling face. No matter how gifted she was in healing, Selphie had no qualms about fighting when necessary. Nor did she ever regret killing those who opposed her. Swinging her massive nunchaku in battle, Selphie hewed bone and flesh alike, before obliterating enemies with her magic. Second to only Rinoa herself, the girl was also an immensely powerful mage. As deadly to her enemies as she was compassionate to her friends, Selphie was an enigma disguised in a sprightly facade.

Rinoa thanked the waitress as their food arrived while the others were absorbed for preparation. Her hair still in a neat pony tail, she sipped her tea while casually glancing at the papers Xu handed out. Technically, she wasn't a SeeD but years of underground work with the Timber Owls had certainly honed her ability to plan. While Xu, Quistis and Squall would be the main negotiators, Rinoa and the others would offer a more ritual position to represent the strength and unity of Balamb's elite soldiers.

The papers she held were a compilation of notes and summaries. Brief and vague goals from every constituent, names of representatives from the numerous countries attending, profiles of some of the top leaders and the basic SeeD protocol for conferences. As part of her assignment, Rinoa she quickly learned all the necessary gestures and rules of Balamb Garden, from the standard salute to the SeeD pledge. Whether she was a SeeD or not, the least she could do was act like one.

She looked up from a particular interesting profile on the Senator Trask just in time to see Irvine whistling under his breath after a couple of young ladies walked down the stairs into the lounge area. Hiding a creeping desire to laugh, Rinoa knew Irvine wasn't _that_ much of a man slut. Of course, he couldn't deny his eyes the pleasure of watching young women, but he was not going to screw up his relationship with Selphie anytime soon. His last shred of decency and his love for his shins kept him in line.

Selphie scribbled a few choice words, jotting down information she would more than likely add to her online diary. Smoothing out her skirt, Selphie arranged the yellow bow on her collar and continued to ignore Irvine's antics. Nibbling on a slice of blueberry muffin, she made a mental note to add Irvine's most embarrassing moments on her site as soon as possible.

While the others began eating their breakfast, Xu hardly even touched her scrambled eggs and toast. Pouring a third mug of black coffee, Xu didn't bother to add sugar or cream to it. Diluting coffee defeated the whole purpose. Quistis sipped her coffee with just enough milk and sugar so that the liquid was a smooth russet color. Squall was like Xu, they both liked their morning shots straight up.

"We'll be working with the reps from Trabia and Galbadia, but I doubt we're going to agree on anything more than the color of the sky," Xu mentioned doubtfully. "Trabia demands massive reparations for the missile attacks and also a public apology from the Galbadian government. Not to the mention the complete ban of missile silos on Galbadian soil."

The last demand was a farfetched goal, even for the current events. Galbadia was always armed to the tooth when it came to warfare and since the Sorceress War by Adel, the government continued to pour money and resources into the most advanced weaponry. Building an army during wartime was expensive as it is. Keeping it together during peace was even more so. Galbadia was not about to throw away the world's largest military because of the little demands of little Trabia.

Quistis regarded the news with a nod and placed her mug back on the saucer. Coffee breath wasn't exactly the most flattering thing to have in the morning.

"And what about Galbadian Garden? Don't tell me they want to demolish the military as well? Talk about biting the hand that feeds you," said Quistis.

Galbadian Garden provided the military a steady supply of graduates. Although there were a number of military academies in the empire, Garden tended to produce some of the finest and most dedicated warriors. If the military was disbanded, Garden would lose a major funding source, as well as a large number of SeeD cadets who planned on joining the military after their training.

Xu offered her best friend a wry smile before plunging back into the report. That's why she loved Quistis; the woman could be no nonsense as she.

"Not exactly, but Headmaster Martine is in fact asking the Galbadian government to recognize Garden as a separate entity. Since the last occupation, Garden wants to continue relations with the military, but with fewer…constraints," replied Xu as she finished off her drink. "Garden wants to seek its own source for funding and provide its students the chance to stay with Garden instead of joining the military. No more Galbadian soldiers stationed in the Garden and less quotas from the army."

"So basically, Martine decided that being Galbadia's puppet is harming his Garden's reputation," Squall said, his piercing grey eyes faced Quistis and Xu. "He's not exactly the most negotiable person now. He probably found some backbone."

Xu nodded, pushing away her mug to prevent the temptations of drinking another cup although she did stare longingly at the steaming pot. Quistis felt Squall's gaze on her and she was reminded once again, how greatly he had changed in the past year. Those fathomless grey orbs with the strength of cold steel almost turned the air frigid. Quistis had seen grown men and women shrink back from Squall, as if his looks alone dissuaded any attempt of interaction. To anyone else, Squall Leonhart was expressionless, distant and untouchable. A lone wolf that could not be approached without experiencing a cold dismissal. But she knew better and Squall Leonhart was far from that.

It was true, Squall had matured far too quickly for his age. During the stage of his life which typically involved leisure and friends, he shut himself out from the world and focused completely on his training. He avoided study groups for exams and during mandatory group projects, Squall always completed his share of the work, no more, no less. No word of encouragement was ever uttered from him and none was expected in return. His classmates discovered early Squall wasn't exactly rude; he basically wanted space to himself. It was no surprise to anyone that Squall was one of the only four students to pass the Dollet liberation mission.

The silent warrior received high marks for every aspect of the mission, from leadership to weaponry and it was widely known that Squall was one of Quistis' best students. While other cadets struggled during written exams or field work, Squall was the kind of person who just waded right through every obstacle. Not once did he complain about an assignment or injury, he just did what had to be done. No questions asked. No explanation given.

But now, the secluded teenager had someone who crumbled his barriers. Barriers to block out the fear of losing those closest to him. Bit by bit, Rinoa eroded Squall's loneliness until he was laid bare and vulnerable. Confronting his forgotten past and coming to terms with himself, it was as if the sorceress angel breathed warmth into the coldest crevices of Squall's memories. Like a thawing winter, Squall emerged from the desolation he once built around him. The process was slow, and there still remained a significant block around him, but the change was unavoidable.

Those unnerving eyes, unmoving to the world around him now glimmered with a faint light. A light Quistis once desperately wanted to see for herself. It was too late now and she, more than anyone else, knew it to be true. She accepted the world as it came to her. If there was anything that she knew for certain, what couldn't be changed must be endured. Years of experience had taught her that.

"Somehow I doubt the military is going to be let such a valuable source of soldiers slip away so easily," Quistis commented, swirling her drink with a tiny spoon. "Is General Caraway still in command or has the government found a replacement?"

At the sound of her father's name, Rinoa stiffened for a moment, but her eyes hardened and she pretended not to have heard. It was strange that the most active leader of the Timber resistance group was the daughter of the Galbadia's top general.

"Yes, he's still head general. He'll certainly be there today but I'm not sure what his stance on the demilitarization will be," Xu said, biting slightly on the butt of her pen. "He may agree to the demands by Esthar, Dollet and the Gardens by reducing the size of the general army but he's also facing enormous pressure from Galbadia's population. Since Edea's hold over the empire has broken, they're all clamoring for more defense and security." She shook her head and reached for her empty mug and sighed. "Either way, he's going to come under a lot of fire for the next few days."

Squall leaned back against his chair and folded his arms, nodding sagely. Quistis was suddenly reminded of their 'commander' in his deep thinking mode. She almost chortled in her coffee. Not wanting to stain her uniform or look like a giggling school girl, Quistis distracted herself by asking a question.

"What are the goals of the other countries Xu?" Quistis coughed in her fist, smoothing her face into perfect serenity. Thank Hyne she perfected that look. She had used it many times during lectures and staff meetings.

Arching her brow, Xu gave her friend a quizzical look that suggested the blonde seek mental help but flipped through the stack of papers anyway.

"Well, aside from the military grievances, the demands are expected. Dollet wants other nations to build radio satellites as a way to redevelop global communications. Balamb is requesting some fishing rights and looking to develop trade. Winhil wants to break off from the empire, but since it's so small, there shouldn't be any problems with that. Let's see, the Shumi Village is offering masonry services to damages, Esthar is agreeing to open up to exports…Fisherman's Horizon is of course, demanding isolation but the mayor there seems to be encouraging immigration. Something about a complete pacifist region." At that last note, Xu snorted, and thumbed through more papers.

Breaking off from Esthar, Fisherman's Horizon was the polar opposite of Esthar during the Sorceress War. The mayor called for diplomacy while the rest of the country howled for war. Setting up a nonviolence community Fisherman's Horizon, commonly known as FH, was a place where people could escape and find peace. Even with the attack by troops, the people still held on their pacifist ways. It was no wonder Xu regarded FH with disdain. Having grown up in a military academy, Xu believed pacifism was a foolish notion that was more idealistic than practical. In war, complete pacifism meant a country was ripe for the picking. It was an open invitation to invasion.

"Cid's orders are a little vague. Did he tell you anything else Squall?" Xu asked while rearranging a few folders. After several cups of caffeine, Xu was looking more alert than she usually was. There really was no need for secrecy but she leaned in a fraction, lowering her voice while eyeing the other patrons seated elsewhere. "I somehow don't believe the Headmaster wants us to play counselor." A faint trace of disbelief crossed Xu's face, and even as the most experienced diplomat here; Cid's orders must sound ridiculous.

Squall shrugged and coming from a man who normally ignored you, the change was welcome. "Cid wants us to establish our new disposition as a peace keeping organization. He also wants every constituent to receive fair treatment. That's about it."

"So he _does _want us to play counselor," Xu half sighed, taking a savage bite out of a piece of toast.

"Hm. Wh-"

"Whatever!"

A pair of heads turned to stare at Quistis with her latest outburst. Xu with a piece of bread in her mouth rolled her eyes, but in a friendly way. Squall's brow furrowed even deeper but said nothing. Unabashed, Quistis cleared her throat and made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

"Sorry," she apologized and had the decency to blush. "Old habits die hard."

Somewhere in the background, Irvine whistled at the waitress who returned with their bill and he was greeted with a well-placed kick from an anonymous brunette.

"Isn't that the truth," Squall commented nonchalantly.

This time Quistis openly chuckled.

After breakfast, a limousine arrived at exactly eight in front of the hotel. The sleek car was accompanied by two motorcyclists as escort, each man carrying a submachine gun on their hips and the standard blue Galbadian uniform. Dark helmets covered their faces except for their mouths and they poised as if they expected an attack any second. With the exception of a few curious onlookers, the seven SeeDs piled in the black vehicle without little more than a glance from the morning traffic. They each situated themselves in the spacious seats, their identities veiled behind bulletproof tinted windows. Selphie hummed something under her breath but for the most part, the fifteen minute drive was silent. They all had a responsibility to meet.

Traffic parted away from the three vehicles, and pedestrians scurried off the streets as the limo and its escorts drove towards the palace. Soldiers were literally placed at every corner of the city and in some areas, setting up check points, searching random cars and keeping a wary eye on any suspicious activity. In some areas of the city, security even out numbered visitors. The government was certainly spared no expense for protection. As they arrived at the Presidential Palace, the massive steel gates opened out to the limo with the motorcyclists veering off back into the roads. Elite Galbadian officers in crimson uniforms with their bulky shoulder pads snapped orders to their troops, directing soldiers to guard every possible entrance.

Several of the nearby streets were completely closed off to public transport, making today absolute misery for city buses and taxis. And not surprisingly, protesters were situated only a few streets from the palace itself. Since President Deling's untimely death, or for those who knew the truth, murder, citizens' pent up anger at their blundering leader exploded like a water balloon. With the unpopular president dead, the people clamored for the abolishment of censorship, hefty taxes and demanded the right to assembly. Having been denied basic civil rights for years, Galbadia's empire began to shake from within. The military continued to rule with an iron fist, but even an iron grip could not hold on forever. People would slip through the military's fingers and have a greater reason to retaliate. The military had sowed the seeds of tyranny and now were reaping a near revolution.

As soon as the car came to a stop, guards opened the doors and the SeeDs all stepped outside where they were immediately escorted by a handful of troops into the massive building. The Presidential Palace was a fitting name for such a flamboyant home. Like everything else in Galbadian City, the palace was built to enhance the city's image and with little regard to anything else. Wide columns adorned the front entrance with stone carvings of mythological beings etched into the palace. The former President Deling had spent millions of gil to redesign the palace, and the cost were so extravagant, citizens wondered which method their corrupted leader utilized to embezzle such a vast sum.

However, the classical beauty carved on marble and alabaster could only conceal the home of perhaps the most sullied politician. Suspicions of rigged elections and bribery had already darkened Deling's career. Only his control over the army kept the empire in rank and file. When Deling died, very few mourned his death.

Spare vegetation appeared in the surrounding area, giving off a representation of a fortress rather than home to the head of state. Above the palace was the balcony where Edea once stood as she all but announced to the Galbadia her intentions of conquering the world. The memories of that battle were still unnerving to remember. Squall had nearly died, taking an ice spear through the chest. Bleeding profusely, he had fell from the battle only to awaken in a filthy prison miles into the desert along with his entire team. No matter how much security was placed, no one truly felt any safer. The sooner the peace conference was over, the sooner they could leave this place.

Squall, Quistis and Xu marched by as if they knew the blueprint to the palace. None of them spared even so much as a twitch of the eye at anything or anyone but like any well trained SeeD, they were silently observing their surroundings with keen perception. Gritting his teeth to the point he could almost hear his molars crack, Zell made himself relax his tensing muscles and was reminded again, that the Galbadian troops were not the enemy anymore. For now at least. The irascible blonde still never forgave the occupation of his hometown.

Selphie was expressionless, which meant she too was mentally snarling at the scene around her. She had lost many friends after the missile attack and their names cried out for justice. Satisfaction would be hers by the end of this summit. Whether Galbadia's army dismantled or the empire reduced to a potato patch, Trabia's victims would have amends. Selphie would see to it.

Rinoa, normally seen beaming and laughing could barely conceal her open contempt for the sheer number of Galbadian military personnel in such a closed proximity. To her, every man who wore the visor helmet was a mindless roach. A roach that needed to be squashed and wiped clean from existence. Determination and willpower kept the young woman from doing anything more than seething glares.

Irvine had fallen silent, even when several attractive reporters walked by, he actually said nothing. Galbadia was his home, but even natives could be ashamed of their country.

Passing through several metal detectors and searched by inspectors, they passed hallway after hallway, walls decorated with portraits of former presidents and statespersons. Women in exotic silks and plunging necklines smiled with gems the size of grapes which adorned every finger and ear. Men stood in boasting gestures with military uniforms decked with more medals and stars than the eye could count. Chairs and desks from across the globe and older than history books sat polished and ready for use, just as another attempt to boost Galbadia's already arrogant history. Government officials, aids and reporters passed the marching SeeDs without so much more than a glance. Gaudy chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the deep red carpets into a color that was disturbingly similar to blood. Indeed, no one felt safe here at all. As they reached the double mahogany doors, seven of Garden's finest strode in, heads held high and prepared to protect the peace they had nearly died for.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Path of Memories Rough Draft

_ "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!" -Zell Dincht _

_ Enjoy!_

Seated around a massive circular podium, Balamb's finest warriors occupied only a tiny niche in the grand meeting room. Side by side, the seven SeeDs sat erect in the newly polished armchairs, almost a perfect imitation of the many statues and portraits littered in the palace. A small sign that said Balamb Garden sat directly in front of Xu, her cool stature with carefully folded hands demonstrated absolute serenity with an indication of unnerving confidence. There was not any doubt among the companions who was in fact in control. Quistis and Squall flanked Xu in their own respective equanimity, like silent sentries guarding their charge. Rinoa and Selphie sat on the left of Quistis, Irvine and Zell on the right of Squall. Stainless steel pitchers of water with pearl white Shumi porcelain cups lay untouched.

Despite the growing heat in the closed room, SeeDs kept their body temperature in check with a simple mental exercise. By taking one's mind off physical senses, SeeDs could control, to an extent, their body reactions. Not one of them perspired under the gaze of incandescent chandeliers or their dark colored uniforms. Representatives from Trabia and Galbadia sat in opposite sides, avoiding each others like the plague. Both Gardens had their own SeeDs represent, rather than their headmasters. Galbadia boasted eight students, Trabia with five. The representative from Dollet, a young handsome man with blue eyes and a sleek crop of black hair was wedged between a handful of his country's legislators and government officials. The arrogant air around him practically broadcasted his position as a man with power.

Seated to the right were the enigmatic Shumi. Covered from the neck down in black robes slashed with white streaks, their yellowish blubbery skin gave them the appearance of being fragile creatures. The truth was that the Shumi were renown for their magical powers, which they applied for architecture, masonry, sculptures, gardens and even warfare. A crimson haired woman with a pale complexion sat between two military officials who wore their medals like prized trophies. Her face was handsome, if not quite beautiful yet she held a queenly demeanor. Curls tumbled shoulder length onto her dark navy dress, which was adorned with a tiny golden pin of the Galbadian Empire.

A homely looking middle aged man with a suit that hadn't seen use in years represented Winhil. The mayor from FH sat with several advisors, alternating dubious looks at his former home of Esthar and the militaristic Galbadian scenery. From Esthar sat good natured President Laguna Loire along with his faithful companions, Ward and Kiros. Grinning like an idiot as he saw his son, Laguna began waving to catch his attention. Squall stiffly ignored his so called father but Rinoa on the other hand had taken an instant liking to the man and enthusiastically returned the greeting.

By the time the last delegate was settled in and the massive doors closed shut, only a few stands were empty, no doubt a few dignitaries had decided on boycotting the summit. Thankfully to the reassurance of everyone, video cameras were strictly forbidden in the room as were any reporters or journalists. Without the cameras recording every person's movement and remark, the delegates would have the opportunity to speak freely without fear of any news leak.

The summit began with the protocol of introducing delegates from each stand and a customary opening speech given by the acting president of Galbadia, who was actually General Caraway. The hardened general had grown older since the failed assassination attempt on Edea. His black cropped hair hinted gray streaks and his eyes indicated a man who was taking more caffeine than sleep. If Rinoa showed any sympathy towards her father, she betrayed nothing. He could have been a complete stranger the way she acted and Quistis felt a twinge of irritation at her friend's behavior. Having known neither of her own parents, Quistis believed Rinoa took her father for granted. Quistis could not recall anything regarding her biological family, nor did she ever bother to ask Edea and Cid for information. Her mother and father, whoever they were, were long dead and she was not. She refused to allow herself to succumb to her past.

Hours pass by with each respective delegate speaking about their concerns and beliefs. Words and notes were exchanged between representatives and their assistants while they listened with a fixed expression of interest. For the most part, Xu's briefing in the morning was essentially correct. FH would fight vigorously for pacifism and the demilitarization of all nations, easily earning itself animosity. General Caraway and the other general often exchanged words with the red haired woman, as if they required her permission for every word spoken.

An aging President Loire spoke little initially, only offering a few words of commentary before allowing Kiros to take over. A deep frown creased his usually smiling face and for the most part he remained silent. Laguna knew better than anyone that he was not quite the kind of public speaker expected from a country's leader but his peculiar behavior mirrored another concern. As the day gradually continued, tension was beginning to cumulate in increments. The slightest gesture, a wrong choice of words or a misunderstood look generated enough animosity between each respective representative. Despite the relatively cool room, the walls seemed to close in around and the temperature felt several degrees warmer.

For the following days, the summit continued with limited success. Winhil managed to break from the Empire after nearly two hours of debate and with a much relieved mayor wiping his brow by the end. The twin generals looked as if they had swallowed a cactus but the woman silenced them with a slight dismissive wave. The Shumi tribes were granted access to damaged cities to assist in reconstruction although the tribes would begin modernizing their warriors for protection.

FH managed to establish its autonomy as a pacifist nation and opened the city to war refugees and political idealists, but not before the FH mayor managed to extract a large sum of reparations from the Galbadia for war damages. A payment the military bitterly agreed on. As expected, all three Gardens could only agree on tighter relations with each school but no one seemed overly interested in acting as peace keepers in the face of powerful countries. When the bickering between Trabia and Galbadia escalated to an all out shouting contest, a brief recess was called in much to the thanks of the worn out Balamb.

"Those imbeciles!" Xu snarled, slamming the door open to a small guest room and immediately began pacing up and down the finely crafted rug. "You would think military elites would have even an ounce a common sense but those brainless idiots have proven otherwise!"

The rest filed in suit, none of them faring any better and all of them taking care to step lightly near the explosive Xu. Slamming back a glass of water, she continued her rant with shaking fists. Sitting dejectedly on a nearby chair, Zell mumbled about diplomacy and slunk in deeper into the cushion. Having run out of energy hours ago, Selphie was content to slump on the expensive but uncomfortable couch with Irvine joining her on the opposite side. Foot propped up against the wall, their fearless leader Squall stood with folded arms in a blank expression but even his head was pounding from a migraine.

Rinoa, after sneering at a portrait by the artificial fireplace took a seat as well, resting her delicate face on a slim hand. Quistis was the last one to enter, which she locked the door and smoothly moved over to the window. While her friend still fumed in the background, Quistis stopped by the double paneled window flanked by deep red curtains. It was only a little past noon and if Cid was serious about their objectives, they still had a long way to go. She absently moved her arms into a folding position, almost mimicry of her most gifted student. When he did not react, Quistis couldn't resist.

"You know, when you get that look, it makes you look like the old you," she offered one of her wry smiles, ducking her head slightly so she could peer under his auburn locks.

Arching an eyebrow, he replied, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

She shrugged and leaned by the window.

"Neither I suppose. I guess before you always looked that way and now I can tell a difference," she answered him, letting the warmth from the glass absorb into her. "I think it suits you."

"I'm assuming that's a compliment," Squall said dryly.

Quistis helplessly chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"I think you were put on this world to give me a hard time," he flatly replied without any spite.

Again, she shrugged because Quistis knew there was no bite in his words. Squall was just being Squall. Distant, silent and serious Squall Leonhart.

"Really? I always thought I was here to keep you and Seifer from pummeling each other into a bloody pulp."

"That too," he conceded and glanced out the window as well. Quistis took note of the way the light illuminated his gray eyes, giving off a glossy metallic quality to them. She always knew Squall had grown up faster than anyone else in the group but the years had not always been harsh to him. He was still quite handsome in a hardened stoic way, his skin slowly tanning because of Rinoa's love of the outdoors and her obvious insistence that Squall come. And like most men, Squall had grown taller, his shoulders broader and he now stood only second to Irvine. The lone teenager was gone, and in his place stood the proud knight of Sorceress Rinoa. It gave her satisfaction that her teachings had served him well in the war but even when she quit her job long ago, she and Squall maintained a friendship that bordered on her previous job as instructor. Squall often asked for her input in matters while he managed the Garden in Cid's absences. In the Garden she was considered his unofficial second in command and his top advisor. Quistis never minded the title though, she swore to keep in eye on him when they were children, and this extension of service wouldn't be an exception.

"You've grown up since then Squall," she said, mentally picturing a brunette boy desperately wiping his eyes to hide the tears he was so ashamed of. "We all have."

He was silent and she took it as a cue to elaborate.

"You're smarter. Wiser. Stronger. And lately, you've been more…" she trailed off, searching for the right word. When the right word evaded her, Squall raised an eyebrow.

"Human?" he asked, with no small amount of sarcasm.

Quistis laughed in response. Since when did he ever finish _her_ sentences? "Well, I was going to say to more tolerable but I suppose that works too. Your whole grim ice prince attitude has melted into what the rest of the world can call a normal human being."

He scrutinized over her laughter as if he couldn't decide if she was mocking or teasing him. Quistis realizing her semi-joke had utterly failed to bring out any humor shook her head and reworded her sentence. "I mean you're not nearly as serious as before."

"Hn."

Ah, back to the one word replies. Perhaps the ice prince still had a large chunk of ice around his mouth.

There was a small pause before either of them spoke. Behind them Xu still cursed in every language she knew while glaring at the carpet as if she dared it to challenge her. Selphie had rested her head against Irvine's shoulder, who was stroking her hair in a loving fashion. Zell had confiscated another couch and lay sprawled over it with a cushion over his head. Quistis noted Rinoa had moved to the moderate bookshelf and was busying herself with the titles.

"I remember that you once told me that worrying too much tends to make everything turn out for the worst," Squall said, snapping Quistis out of her thoughts.

Quistis blinked. She was surprised he bothered to remember anything she ever said back then. That and the fact he was for once, instigating the conversation rather than returning a cynical remark. "I did. And?"

"Hn. You were probably right."

"So, Mr. Leonhart finally admits that he worries too much," Quistis said with satisfaction. "And what made you come to this decision?"

Squall let out a small breath and she noticed he had placed a hand over his chest, where she knew the Griever pendant hung from his neck under the uniform.

"I guess," he said, running his free hand through his hair. "I realized there are some things that I don't want to lose." He paused for a moment to reflect, and Quistis knew his thoughts were focused on his friends. His family. The people he had grown to care about despite their flaws. Especially, Rinoa, who seemed to be flipping through a hardcover book. "And worrying about it isn't going to make it any better," he finished, stiffening against the wall once more.

It took all of her willpower to suppress a smile. This was perhaps the longest conversation she had shared with him that did not involve military operations, diplomacy or school. Squall had trouble talking openly, even with his closest friends. This change was a welcome addition.

"I'm glad for you Squall," she answered and she offered him a respectful nod which he returned with a wordless thanks.

A comfortable silence between the two of them signaled the end of the conversation. Quistis spared one last look outside before backtracking to the door. As she reached for the knob and tugged it open, in swept President Loire, with the dark skinned Kiros and the massive bulk of Ward. Politely acknowledging her presence, which she returned, the three stood before the stressed and moody SeeDs. As they hastily rose to offer salutes with Zell nearly rolling off the couch in surprise, Laguna beat them to it with ushering hands.

"Please don't bother with dignitaries. You know I'm not much for civilized talk anyway," he grinned in the way the old Laguna always did but he was not the Laguna they knew from their visits to the dream world. Worry creased his aging face and his deep russet hair was beginning to show signs of graying. He smiled almost idiotically at his son and most likely future daughter-in-law, which Squall pointedly ignored. The relationship was rather a peculiar one, with Squall grudgingly accepting the fact that Laguna was his biological father but still disbelieving he could be related to someone like that. Laguna was just happy he had a son, even if that son avoided his father like the plague.

Laguna swept up his bulky robes and unceremoniously plopped himself on a chair, Ward took up a position by the door, folding his muscular arms that made him look more like a bouncer than a politician. Kiros pulled up a chair by Laguna and the startled SeeDs hurried to their seats.

"It's good to see all of you. I know we've been through a lot but I'm glad to see that Edea is still wiping your faces eh?" He nearly giggled and Squall suppressed the desire to smack himself in the face.

Kiros nonchalantly elbowed his friend in the ribs with more force than necessary. "Get to the point President. We don't have much time."

Clutching his side, Laguna shot Kiros a glare which the other didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong Laguna?" Spoke Rinoa, with concern clearly heard from her voice. She then blushed and waved her hands to correct her mistake. "I-I mean, President Loire. I'm sorry, I haven't gotten the hang of all this SeeD stuff yet."

Laguna threw back his head and gave a hearty chuckle and the formal mood was quickly shattered. Unlike other politicians who lived for protocol, Laguna managed his position as a country's top executive with uncanny simplicity. He often took random visits throughout the countryside, much to the dismay of his bodyguards and the general public whenever he went missing. His office was more than often decked with stacks of magazines, newspapers and books to fulfill his passion for journalism. Although his attempt to write personal articles for papers was always discouraged, Laguna often spent his free time keeping up with current events and playing jokes on his rather stiff necked subordinates.

"You mean Squall hasn't told you about me?" he said incredulously. "Squall my boy, I'm hurt!"

The other stared hard at his father and wondered again if this moron held blood ties to him.

Laguna waved hands to disregard Rinoa's apology and he couldn't help but smile at the girl his son chose. In a way, she resembled someone he knew back in his soldier days. A woman whose flawless talent with the piano snatched the heart of a klutz like him. Rinoa had her mother's beauty for certain and she inherited a sort of effortless grace that Julia was known so well for. But her eyes were what caught his attention. Dark, almost bottomless orbs that held such warmth and strength that Laguna marveled the fact that had he returned to Julia, this angelic creature could have easily been his daughter as well.

The scarred man by the door shook his head once.

"Ward says Laguna here doesn't care for titles. You may call him anything you like Ms. Heartily," Kiros interpreted.

"Tell us," Xu began, hardly containing her impatience. "What news do you bring President Loire?"

Laguna opened his mouth to remind her that he preferred his first name but with Kiros raising his elbow slightly, he decided to heed the warning. Reluctantly, Laguna realized he could no longer delay the inevitable. Offering a sad smile in Rinoa's direction, which she responded with a quizzical look, President Loire, the savior of Esthar spoke the words that would threaten the lives of those sitting before him.

"I'm afraid I have come with news," he began slowly, and the kindhearted façade melted into something older and serious. The sudden change of appearance was not unnoticed by the SeeDs, who kept their faces empty of emotion but their minds buzzed with the possibilities. "Bad news in fact, and I wouldn't be much of a president, man or father if I didn't tell you face to face."

He inhaled a breath, steeling his resolve to finish.

"There's trouble in Esthar. And not the usual monster attack or politician debate, either. A senator from Northern Esthar is spearheading a global movement to try and prevent future wars."

Several of the listeners exchanged questioning looks at each other which Laguna expected.

"Excuse me for the interruption President Loire, but isn't that a good thing?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes and no," he replied, shaking his head and at that moment, never had the SeeDs seen their reliable ally and friend so old. "You see Rinoa, the man wants to prevent wars by hunting down sorceresses. He's trying to start a world wide witch hunt."

The stunned silence that followed proved to Laguna how hard the SeeDs were taking the news. Several pairs of wide eyes stared back at him as if trying to decide if this was in fact the real Laguna Loire and not some imposter spreading ridiculous news. Only Squall seemed to be controlling his surprise but a hard gleam burned in his eyes.

"His name is Senator Trask, a man from the old Senate before Adel. Before I left for this summit, an emergency Senate meeting was called and Trask was proposing legislation to track sorceresses in the name of peace. He's gathering more support in these past few days than anyone could have imagined. I have contacts at Esthar who are keeping me posted but I can only guess at where his popularity is now."

"But, why would he want to start another war?" Selphie burst from her seat, nearly shouting at the mere thought of another global conflict. "Haven't enough people died in the last fight? He can't be serious! He just can't!"

Irvine tried to restrain the brunette but only succeeded in having her return to her seat and hear out the rest of Laguna.

"I agree," Laguna answered, offering the same apologetic grin to Rinoa who at the moment wore a blank expression. "I don't want a war anymore than you do and I have yet to make that clear to the Esthar when I return but I am afraid we could have a civil war in our hands."

Someone gasped but Laguna watched the wearied faces before him harden into stone. Esthar had not experienced a civil war in hundreds of years since its founding from a cluster of scattered cities on the barren continent. The thought of a war tearing apart the Eastern Empire shook him to the core. Esthar had chosen isolation to stay out of external conflicts and now it seemed the country would be destroyed from within.

"There are too many people who are crying for 'justice'. They want every sorceress hunted down, chained and imprisoned for the safety of the world. They believe wars have been instigated by sorceresses since Hyne and in order to stop future wars, they must stop sorceresses by leading a global witch hunt."

"Cutting the head off the snake right?" The sniper muttered cynically.

Laguna grimly nodded at the expression. "The other half of the country is demanding continued seclusion from the outside. These people believe foreign involvement is the cause of all the troubles that have befallen the country."

"But if one side starts to fight," began Zell.

"Then the other side will certainly respond accordingly," Xu finished. Her hot temper had cooled with the current news and the cold, calculating SeeD commander had taken hold. "President Loire is right, a civil war is a possibility. Esthar has been divided for fifteen years about whether to join with the rest of the world or to hide from it and it sounds like this senator is just widening the gap between the two."

"Then we have to stop him," spoke up Rinoa, clenching her delicate hands into balled fists. "We must stop him from starting another war. That's the only solution!"

"It's not the simple," Quistis answered quickly. "If Trask is as half as popular as Laguna says he is, than we may have an entire nation on our backs. If this becomes an armed conflict, there's no way SeeDs could stop it. We're a military school, not a standing army."

"But Cid's orders were to protect the peace no matter the cost!" Rinoa replied and her voice sounded strained even to her own ears.

"Cid probably expected us to resolve the differences at the conference table. Not on a battlefield," said Squall, and his eyes met Rinoa's for a brief moment and she reluctantly conceded to his point.

"So," breathed out Irvine, as he leaned in closer to emphasize his interests. "Let me get this straight. Half of your country wants to wage war on the sorceresses, and the other is threatening to break away?"

Laguna's solemn nod and the hard faces of Kiros and Ward was more than enough proof that the situation was serious. It was almost unthinkable that only months after Ultimecia, another possible war was gathering strength. But the President of Esthar and his advisors were proof that such a thing was occurring. Laguna explained the recent events to the stunned SeeDs, relaying information concerning Senator Trask and laws already in the works to counter any possible sorceress threat. He told them of the likelihood that Dollet, Galbadia and other nations would almost certainly unite under the common goal to defeat sorceresses and any member who failed to join would not likely raise protest against such a powerful union. The Empires of Dollet and Galbadia may have been long time enemies but with a focused goal, even enemies would put aside differences for the greater good.

Suddenly, Zell leaped from his chair so quickly the others were caught off guard. Fist clenched and his feet firmly planted into a fighting stance reminded everyone who Zell would always be, the impulsive and explosive martial artist.

"Matron! What's going to happen to Edea?" He looked frantically from Laguna to the Kiros. " Is she going to be in danger?!"

Fear welled up in all minds of the former orphanage gang and before they could voice their concern for their beloved caretaker, Laguna again beat them to the punch.

"Don't worry, as soon as I realized the senator's goals, I sent word to Cid and Edea. She will be taken onboard the White SeeD ship as soon as possible where she will be kept safe until things clear up. Ward has volunteered to be her personal bodyguard as soon as this summit ends. I also have two of my best men on their way to Balamb Garden as an extra precaution. It could be weeks before any actual action takes place but I did not want to take any chances with Edea's life. She will be under the tightest security, I swear it."

"And what about Rinoa?" Squall asked quietly, making his usual lone comment from the background.

Rinoa hesitated to speak, as if the words were caught in her throat. She did not look necessarily afraid, but confusion was evident on her delicate features. Even in distress, Rinoa managed to look stunningly beautiful.

Laguna breathed out, relaxing against his chair. "The decision is up to her. Rinoa, I can have you guarded and hidden within a week but the choice is up to you. Very few people know the truth of your powers but I would not risk the chance. Not now, not ever."

As they listened to Laguna's plan of action, the idealism inspired by Cid and his dream of a peaceful world fell more into a bleak memory. In reality, the SeeDs knew there were some things in life that could not be avoided. War was a necessary evil as long as humans lived and fighting was a natural part of animal nature but no one expected a war to break out so soon, after so many people had been killed and displaced in the past twenty years. Quistis listened without interrupting, making mental notes of every person and event Laguna mentioned. While several of the others were taking the news poorly with disappointment and anger, the blonde ex-instructor grimly absorbed every word. Perhaps, she thought, this was another design of fate and their lives were dancing to the strings of a higher power. For as long as they knew, since the day of their birth, everything had been orchestrated by someone or something greater. Why would this be any different?

When Laguna was finished, he leaned back wearily, exhausted but grateful to be free of the burden of carrying bad news. There was a brief silence, each person digesting the information in their own pace. Out of all of them, Rinoa seemed to have taken the news the hardest. Unlike Selphie or Zell who were verbally and visibly frustrated, or the silent contemplation of Irvine and Xu, Rinoa had a kind of worn resignation on her pale features. She smiled briefly at Squall, enveloping one delicate hand on his, which he returned tightly. And Squall, their 'fearless' leader smiled, a tiny crease of the lips to show his love for his sorceress but his eyes blazed with chilling determination. He would protect Rinoa, without regard for his own life. A knight protecting his sorceress. The poet beauty of it was almost too powerful to be true. But Quistis had witnessed Squall cut down soldier after soldier to reach Rinoa, covered in blood and wounded so badly even his thick clothing could not soak up dripping mess. Rinoa had awakened the lion within Squall, it was his turn to return the favor.

"Of course you're welcome to stay here Rinoa," answered the former sorceress Edea. Little had changed over the long years for Edea, for Edea was a woman who only became more beautiful as she aged. Even the abduction of her body at the hands of a far more powerful sorceress had done little to age the beloved matron. "You may stay as long as you like."

Never forgetting her mannerisms, Rinoa bowed gracefully and thanked Edea.

"Thank you Mrs. Kramer, I can't tell you how sorry I am for intruding on you like this."

Edea waved away the comment, warmly smiling on the young sorceress.

"There's nothing to apologize my dear. I am glad you have come. I could not turn down a favor from the President of Esthar now could I?"

With that comment Edea winked at Laguna, who returned the gesture with a ridiculously large grin.

"And please, call me Edea. There's no need for formality here." Edea continued, welcoming her visitors into the partially renovated home. "Will you at least stay for some tea?"

"That would be lovely Edea but we must speak with you regarding recent incidents," Laguna answered not without his regular charm but still with an air of professionalism. His bulky robes had been replaced with a casual white buttoned shirt and a worn pair of jeans, and despite his age, Laguna had always been young in spirit. "There are some issues that we must address."

Edea nodded in agreement. She was well aware of the peace treaty terms and the stirring power of Esthar. Laguna was the first to enter the shabby home, kissing her hand and clapping a startled Cid on the back. Ward and Kiros, both in plain civilian clothes respectfully bowed to the former sorceress. In one hand Ward held a large duffle bag, no doubt his belongings as he was going to be Edea's personal bodyguard. The others filed in, all comfortably breathing in their normal attire and offering their hellos to their matron. Quistis was the last to greet her. The blond gracefully tilted her head, hands held together in a perfect sixty degree bow.

"Edea, it's good to see you again," Quistis said, offering the older woman a reserved but genuine smile.

Edea was still recovering from the massive glomp Selphie and Zell had both given her, but her smile beamed as she acknowledged the first orphan she raised.

"Quistis," she smiled, raising a hand to the other's cheek with motherly affection. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. To see all of you together again brings me such joy. You've all grown so much. Please tell me, how have you been doing?" Edea sat down on a broken pillar, patting the space beside her. The blond accepted the invitation, settling herself on the weathered but smooth stone.

"We're all doing fine. Balamb Garden has been fully repaired and we're receiving more candidates than ever before."

Edea nodded, taking the news with great interest. The willowy woman was responsible for the training of the first SeeDs and the Gardens represented Edea's and Cid's dream of an international peace keeping force, formed to defeat the sorceresses of the future.

Quistis continued on how Trabia and Galbadian Gardens had recovered and had reluctantly agreed to strengthen relations between the three military schools. She explained the results of the peace summit, briefly detailing the agreements but left out Laguna's grim news. Now was not the time to worry about such dangers. When she was done reporting the events, she smoothed her black pants, and folded her hands in her lap. Quistis was a professional to the core.

Edea smiled one of her soothing smiles but a glint of curiosity lingered in those dark pools.

"Thank you for updating me Quistis. I'm afraid I've spent the last few months here rebuilding the orphanage and recovering my strength that I've lost quite a bit of contact from everyone else. But, you didn't answer my question."

Quistis stared at Edea puzzlingly.

"I asked how you were doing Quistis," Edea answered warmly. "I know there's something bothering you and you've been trying to hide it under your duties."

Quistis couldn't help herself. She chuckled openly, and Hyne the feeling felt good.

"Do I now? I guess I've been in uniform too long that I've forgotten how to communicate with normal people."

"Well, I wouldn't blame yourself. The people around you aren't exactly normal," which she emphasized by pointing to the house were Irvine could be heard blaring out love lyrics with the occasional squeal of Selphie and Zell's mad search for ketchup. Laguna also seemed to be attempting to dance with Rinoa with the barking of Angelo. The two women laughed together at the sounds from the stone home.

"So," Edea prodded with a gentle poke to Quistis' ribs after their laughter had died down to a quiet chuckle. "You still haven't given me a sufficient answer."

Quistis let out an exaggerated sigh but in her mind, her humor died down a notch. Edea had an uncanny ability to sense one's feelings. Whether it was from her years of experience raising children or her sorceress powers, there was little that could escape the perceptive woman. How was she doing? She wasn't sure even she could answer that question sufficiently. Health wise, of course she was alive and well. But something in Edea's calm look made Quistis believe that her former Matron wasn't going to be satisfied with that answer.

The tall blonde cleared her throat and put on her most polite smile. "I'm doing well Edea. Garden is back to normal now that the repairs have been complete and we've received a record number of students this year. Headmaster Cid offered me the choice to return to my teaching job but I believed that it was in my best interest that I rather continue my job as a SeeD in the field."

Edea nodded but Quistis knew immediately she could not hope to fool Edea.

"I um, got a manicure last week?" Which of course was a flat out lie but Quistis didn't know what else to say.

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Edea jokingly chided her former orphan. "Quistis, I know you were always the stubborn one as a child and the other children didn't call you bossy without good reason. But you know well what I mean." Edea's warm smile was impossible to deny. There was no wonder the White SeeDs were so protective of Edea. Edea Kramer was powerful but her loving personality was the only thing the White SeeD orphans had ever known besides war and death. Gardens may train SeeDs but without Edea, there would not have been a Garden in the first place.

The blond slowly nodded, letting her gaze wander over to the flower fields which were reaching the peak of their beauty. In a few days that sea of petals would shed and die, and the field would be barren until spring. Such a waste of such a vibrant color display. She did not realize her thoughts reflected in her expression but Edea was a master of detecting one's emotions.

"Then tell me, only if you feel up to it. What is bothering you Quistis? You always did hide your emotions, even as a child."

Quistis had not the courage to reply. She settled for silence, almost too ashamed to look at Edea in the eye. When she did meet Edea's gaze, Quistis mustered her strength and shook her head. "I'm not sure what you mean Matron." It was almost a lie but it was also the truth. But at the moment, she wanted nothing more than to avoid answering Edea.

Placing a hand on Quistis' shoulder, she craned her neck to look into Quistis' bowed head.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you my dear. You must be tired from your mission. Please come in and take a rest," Edea smiled and led Quistis into the shabby stone house.

As the blonde stepped into the doorway, a figure stood several feet before her, laughing merrily at a comment made by Selphie. She turned to face Quistis and her laughter took on a smile of deep respect. Although completely unrelated to Edea, Ellone retained the same ageless look over the years. She was only several years older than Quistis but her round face and short cropped hair gave her a childish appearance. She wore a plain lime button shirt with the sleeves rolled up in her elbows. A mismatch of flour and stains lingered on her pale jeans, evidence of activity in the kitchen. Ellone, along with her foresight into the past, was a competent chef.

"Quistis," Ellone breathed and without hesitation, the willowy girl hugged Quistis as if she were a long lost sister.

"Welcome home Quistis," Ellone said.

Home. It sounded lovely.

Dinner was served around an antique dining table in one of the partially renovated rooms. Platters of food littered across the table cloth, from freshly caught fish to wild salads from Edea's own garden. With Edea at the head of the table, Kiros and Ward flanked Laguna at the other end. In between sat the original orphanage children, minus Seifer. Rinoa took a seat by Squall, and Ellone sat next to him as well, sandwiching the silent commander. The meal was what Quistis expected. Loud. There was so much chatter between the former orphans and their Matron that it became almost impossible to hear one conversation without it lapsing into another. Naturally most of the memories of Squall and the other SeeDs were muddled, as if they could grasp the general meaning of their past but never quite understand the details. Even Edea's own memory had been slightly tampered after she was possessed. However, Ellone retained an almost perfect chronology of their life in the crumbling stone house. After they had finished eating, Ellone divulged into a story about a certain spiky blond who had wet the bed sheets five consecutive nights in a row. The laughter refreshed the group's mind after the exhausting week at Galbadian City. Even Zell who flushed redder than the ketchup on his hotdog seemed to enjoy the attention.

Dinner ended just before the sun began to set. Laguna and Edea and Kiros left the dining room to speak of no doubt the events unfolding at Esthar. With his best friends busy, Ward wordlessly picked up a massive sledgehammer and began clearing ruined stone from the house by reducing them into pebbles. Selphie bounded up a ladder and effortlessly began hammering nails into the roof. Not to be outdone, Zell and Irvine picked up tools and assisted the other White SeeDs into repairing their old home. Squall and Rinoa however, had disappeared after dinner. Of course this meant cleaning up was left to only person.

After stacking the last of the dirty dishes onto the side, Quistis filled the sink with hot water, adding perhaps more detergent than she needed. She never was the most competent with housework. As she was in the middle of a vicious battle of scrubbing off a crusty baking dish, Ellone appeared out of no where with her sleeves rolled up.

"Ellone!" said a startled Quistis. "Good Hyne, you scared me."

The brunette laughed again, and sunk her arms elbow deep into the soapy water, armed with a sponge and attacked the nearest plate. "For someone as cool minded as you Quistis, I'm surprised you didn't smack me with that whip of yours."

The two women chuckled and talked for several minutes about nothing in particular. As Quistis listened to her friend, she couldn't help but admire the warm aura Ellone always seemed to be in. It was as if beauty, kindness and virtue had combined and the end result was this almost perfect woman. Perhaps it was this reason Quistis had tried so desperately to fill that role after Ellone had left. While Ellone still chatted animatedly, a spoon slipped from her wet hands and plunged back into the soapy murky water. Determined to find the evasive silverware, Quistis fished around for a moment, retrieving the metal spoon and was in the process of scrubbing it again when the window snagged her thoughts. In the mornings, Quistis clearly remembered how the sunlight used to beam through the glass as Edea or Ellone fixed breakfast for the hungry children, bathing the cold room in warm light. But it was evening now and the sun was already retreating, leaving a deep shade of crimson and orange. And outside the window before the flower fields stood none other than Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly, side by side, their backs to the window Quistis stood behind. Their hands barely touched, but Quistis could tell by Squall's posture that he felt more at ease than he had in a long time. Rinoa respected Squall's reluctance of social interaction and did not try to cuddle him too closely like a giggly schoolgirl or show any bold displays of public affection. She loved him for who he was, and the two continued staring off into the distance.

It was a while before Quistis realized Ellone had stopped speaking and was looking at her intently.

"Quistis, is something the matter?"

The blonde felt a surge of panic and she began scrubbing the already clean spoon.

"No, of course not. I'm just a little bored of washing these dishes you know. I was never good at this kind of labor anyway." She let out a dry laugh but it sounded dull even to her own ears.

After a moment's silence, Ellone picked up another plate and dunked it in.

"You love him, don't you?"

The spoon slipped from her grasp again and this time Quistis did nothing to retrieve it. It wasn't exactly a question the way she had spoken it.

"Edea was right you know," Ellone continued. "You may have a backbone of steel when you want something accomplished but you're a terrible liar. Oh don't worry. Edea didn't tell me anything if you're wondering."

Quistis opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out but air. She was a lost for words. Ellone smiled again, as if she held a deep secret but had the will to keep it to herself.

"I don't know what to say," Quistis replied after gathering all her courage and calmness.

"Say nothing. Your eyes tell me all I need to know." The other girl finished the last of the dishes and began the process of drying them. Quistis followed suit with her own pile, but her mind drifted elsewhere.

After a moment, she finally felt compelled to ask. "Do my eyes really betray me that much?"

The other woman nodded once. "You have beautiful eyes Quistis. People with eyes like yours are easy to read. How do you think you could read Squall's so easily while you were his instructor?"

The statement was true, and Quistis could hardly believe Ellone was correct. Quistis had always been able to detect her friend's thoughts and words by judging his eyes, the only part of his body that showed something besides indifference.

"You have always loved him Quistis. And I know you bore the greatest burden after I left the orphanage," she murmured, pulling out the plug to watch the dirty water swirl down the sink. "And for that, I'm sorry. You watched over him. Guided him. Protected him. You did everything I couldn't do any longer."

Quistis listened to Ellone's words but could not bring herself to answer. What else could she say? That she was angry at Ellone for placing such a burden on her? That she hated Rinoa and felt nothing but jealously? She never for a moment blamed Ellone for leaving them behind. And in fact, she loved Rinoa almost as she would a sister. They were friends. Good friends. But there was nothing she thought of that would have been a sufficient answer to Ellone.

"Maybe I did love him," Quistis quietly replied, unplugging her own drain. "But whatever could have happened between us didn't. There's no use bringing up the past Ellone." She didn't mean to sound harsh but her voice held a hint of weariness.

"I agree Quistis but why is it that you seem to take it so hard on yourself?"

Quistis had nothing to respond with. She mutely watched the sink drain itself and continued to stare at it after the last soap bubble disappeared.

"Is it because you felt perhaps things could have turned out otherwise?" Ellone delicately asked, her brown eyes not quite making contact with Quistis. When the other did not respond, she took the blonde's silence as a confirmation. "Are you feeling regret?"

Another long silence. By this time, the sun had already set and the shadows outside lengthened but Squall and Rinoa's forms could still be made out in the semi-darkness. Silent and still as statues but the two were more beautiful

"I feel," Quistis began slowly, raking her mind for any thought that would explain the turmoil she felt internally. "I feel as if I did something incorrectly. Maybe it's because I didn't resist when Rinoa came into the picture. The moment I saw her, I knew there wasn't going to be any competition."

"Quistis," Ellone began, stacking the last of the dry dishes aside. "I swear to you that you did nothing wrong."

"But I didn't fight for him," Quistis replied and the tone of her own voice sickened her. It was weak, vulnerable and above all pathetic. She felt like one of those melodramatic soap opera stars on daytime television. She hated it immediately and gripped the sink with her soapy hands. "I did nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Yes," Ellone agreed drying her hands. "You did nothing and that makes you a far greater woman than you know."

"I don't understand Ellone. I let him go."

"Yes! Yes, you let him go Quistis and I am so proud of you for doing so. Had you fought for him with tooth and nail, competing between Rinoa with Squall as the prize, you would not have been the Quistis I loved as a sister. It may be difficult to fight for someone you love but it's even worse when you voluntarily let them go, even if that means sacrificing your dreams, your wishes, everything the moment you saw Rinoa was the one for Squall."

By this time Ellone placed a gentle hand on Quistis cheek, much like Edea's soothing touch. "You loved Squall so much you were willing to let him go for his own happiness. And that Quistis, is why you possess more wisdom than anyone else I know."

Quistis felt her eyes begin to grow moist, but she steeled her mind. She would not cry. How long has it been since she felt tears run down her face? How many times had life ruthlessly fell apart around her? Is she survived then she could survive now, but Hyne she would be lying if the pain did not hurt.

"He loves you, you know." Ellone whispered.

Quistis managed a half smile, trying in vain to blink back a few stray tears but then wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "After a fashion, I suppose he does."

Ellone nodded sagely. "After a fashion," she repeated.

Quistis willed her arms to stop shaking and beat down the urge to simply bawl out her eyes. She was not a simpering girl with her heart broken. It wasn't Squall's fault for not accepting her because he never really knew how she felt in the first place. There was no one to blame. Not even her. The thought lingered for a moment and for a second Quistis felt she had regained enough composure to remain her calm, collected self. But Ellone's tight embrace was all that was needed for her to completely break down and sob out years of pent up emotion. Quistis returned the gesture just as fiercely.

"I still care about him," the blonde choked out, blinking the hot tears that streamed down her pale cheeks.

"I know Quistis," Ellone replied quietly, holding her friend warmly. "I know."

"You're awfully cruel," snarled the fire demon. The flames on his head rose higher with each word. Ifrit would have sneered at Shiva had she been facing him but the ice goddess continued to stare into the globe of crystal hovering in the air. Of course to Ifrit, it was nothing but a shiny orb but whatever Shiva saw; she took it as indifferently as if someone had told her the sun rose every morning.

"And why do you say that Ifrit?" Her breath brought wisps of air from her blue lips, but she did not bother to turn and face her fiery rival. Immersed in the globe before her, she easily noticed Ifrit's permanent frown with the crystal's reflection. The beast was annoyed, but that was a common mood for one such as him.

"You made that woman perfect and yet you allow her to suffer like that," Ifrit growled, the flames dancing wildly on his fur.

"What?" Shiva barely turned around to give him a look of mock astonishment. "Do my ears deceive me? Ifrit, the king of brutes and beasts acting sentimental and acknowledging my superior power at the same time? I think you're making fine progress towards civilization."

Had it helped Ifrit would have roared a challenge but it was of course forbidden for Guardians to fight one another. The thought however did not quench the rage he felt. Shiva was insufferable. Before he could think of a comeback, Shiva beat him to the punch.

"If I'm not mistaken, your creation scarred the leader, betrayed his own school and almost brought our carefully laid out plans into ruins."

Ifrit let out a low growl, which was as loud as roaring volcano. "He served his purpose well enough. Griever's creation did defeat the threat did he not? Had it not been my creation, the boy would have never been able to attain the strength."

"Perhaps. If it makes you sleep better at night, believe what you will. And the same can be said for my creation. She did her duty, with flying colors I believe. The rest is up to her now."

"You're as cold hearted as they come," the fire Guardian replied before disappearing in a flash of flames and smoke.

"Yes," Shiva quietly acknowledged. "Maybe I am."

The summit had ended only several days ago. The peace treaty, as difficult as it was to obtain, had been implemented and the SeeDs left almost immediately to the orphanage of their memories. Unlike Edea, the orphanage had been reduced to piles of mismatched stone, uncovered ceilings and cracked walls. Several White SeeDs had worked on rebuilding the structure but for the most part, the building was as fragmented as the group's memories of it. Only the field had remained the same, where dozens of species of flowers prospered under the continent's mild climate. The White SeeD ship docked nearby the old light house, and besides the occasional white uniformed SeeD on the shore, they were alone.

Bit by bit, Quistis understood the severity of it all. Whether she was a pawn on a chessboard or not, she knew in the deepest crevices of her mind what she had to do. The revelation came slowly, her doubts nagging her thoughts like gnats. Doubts; that whispered about her chances of success against such unspeakable odds. Who was she? She was a bossy child, a failed teacher, a cold and calculating warrior when it came to her job and a pathetic heart throb when it came to being a woman. Few things scared Quistis Trepe, for she had faced monsters of every kind and survived battles that would have left a veteran trembling. Death was an afterthought, because death was only an extension of life. SeeDs at a young age were taught that death should not be feared, for a military mercenary could not afford to dwell on such things. But she was human and fear took hold eventually. Out of all the phobias and worries, nothing terrified Quistis more than being indecisive, of not knowing what path to choose, what plan to take. Even trivial matters would leave her frustrated and shaken, a flaw Quistis worked hard to conceal from observation. After fulfilling her destiny as a defender of the world from Ultimecia, Quistis would chance herself with one last mission. The objective was clear, she just hoped she knew what she was doing.


End file.
